Mission Impossible
by Teddy-Bear-Ticket-2-Romance
Summary: After making a bet to resist each other; Bella, with the help of her two friends, seduces Edward and tries her best to make him give in. Edward however has a few tricks of his own, who will win in this battle of sexes? Rated M for language and lemons!
1. The Bet

**A/N: Hey guys this is Liz here, another story and this one is going to be very, very LEMONY!!! Tell me if you like it and please review!!! A quick thanks to my two besties Di and Moe, who helped me out a lot with this chapter…and to Effy for giving me the courage to go on with it!!! I love you all to bits 3**

**Like always I don't own anything to do with Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Full Synopsis:** Bella and Edward make a bet…Edward says that he can resist Bella, Bella thinks he can't…When Bella calls for the help of her two best friends Rosalie and Alice, they form a plan to seduce Edward…When Edward calls for the help of his two best friends Emmett and Jasper, they form a plan to resist Bella…Thus, Mission Impossible begins…Good luck everyone!

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was my day off; the only problem was that Bella had to go to work. Bella was a sex therapist and I was a heart specialist. We had been married for almost a year now, and I loved her more then anything in the world, and it wasn't just lust…well most of it.

Fuck I was so horny, even though we'd only had sex last night. How the hell was I going to make it through the whole day without her?

I got up and made my why through, to the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet; Bella must have already left. I brushed my teeth and poured my self a bowl of cereal with some milk.

After about 20 minutes I finished my breakfast and glanced at the clock. 5 hours and 40 minutes to go.

After 10 minutes of doing nothing I decided to watch a movie. Two hours later when that finished I made my self some lunch, 3 hours and 15 minutes left. I ate my lunch in silence for 15 minutes, and then thought I should check my emails.

After half an hour of going through pointless crap, I decided to watch another movie, to kill some time, two hours and 30 minutes to go.

After 120 minutes of unbearably longing, I went to take a shower. I took comfort in the fact the Bella should be home in approximately 30 minutes. Okay so you can see exactly how desperate I was.

* * *

* * *

**BPOV**

Ugh, work was unbelievably boring today. When my last appointment was over I rushed to grab my stuff. You would be surprised at exactly how many people had issues with their sex life, not that I was complaining. I just hope that something like that doesn't happen to Edward and I soon…

I signed out, ran to my car and quickly started it. I sped home and ran to the front door. "Edward, hunni I'm home," I called out. Edward dashed to me and attacked my lips with his. He kissed me fiercely, and roughly but still passionately.

His hands moved quickly to my blouse, his fingers trying to unbutton them promptly. When he couldn't do that fast enough he resorted to ripping them open. I laughed quietly, so impatient.

His hands played around with my bra, I moaned when he touched my nipple. His hands travelled down till they reached my pants. He swiftly pulled them down, all the time never breaking contact with my lips.

I pushed on him lightly, and we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. He brought his lips to mine again, kissing them just as eagerly as before. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him access.

Both of our tongues were fighting for dominance. He pushed me towards our bedroom, the kiss never halting, and threw me across the bed. Today he was somehow different as opposed to last night. He was more eager, faster, rougher; last night he was gentler, not that I was protesting.

I was lying on the bed in my underwear and bra, which he wasted no further time in disposing of. He kissed on of my breasts softly, caressing it with his tongue, his hands stroking my other one.

He moved down on me excruciatingly slow, I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him of me and threw him on the bed. He was fully clothed and the sight was unsettling.

I shred open his shirt and threw it on the now growing pile of clothes, and then I moved on to his jeans. He sat up, in only his underwear, and began to kiss me again. I kissed him back, our lips moving as one.

I pulled of his underwear so that we were both completely bare. He pushed me back onto the bed and, continued with his stroking. His tongue found my belly button and he licked inside it.

He moved down till he found my opening, and brought his tongue into the centre. I moaned loudly, the feeling was just too much for me. I knotted my hands into his hair and pulled on it. He groaned though whether it was from pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell.

He kept teasing me with his tongue; my endurance level was decreasing rather quickly. "Edward…stop…it," I managed to get out. I moaned again, and it wasn't softly either. "Stop...it…plea…sto…Edward…please," This time I screamed.

I grabbed onto his hair and pulled it harder, he stopped mocking me with his tongue. "Edward, I need you…please," I begged him. He smiled his breath-taking smile at me.

Slowly, very slowly he entered me; I breathed heavily. I couldn't take it anymore, the dawdling pace he was going at. "Stop teasing me Edward," I said sighing in exasperation.

"You know how your reaction pleases me." He stated, smiling that cocky grin he always does, when he know he's right, and in control. This time he was right, he was in control. Goddamn it to the deepest pit in hell, he knew I was suffering, and he was taking advantage of it.

He kept stroking me, bantering with me, frustrating me until he finally gave up with his little game. He picked up the speed and started pounding into me. I groaned loudly and brought my lips to him once more.

I started ravaging his mouth needing more and more of him. I always got like this when I hadn't seen him all day; I acted like a starved animal, getting food for the first time in weeks.

Edward was now grunting, slamming into me with such force that I started to slide up and down the silky bed covers. My hands reached out and gripped the iron bedpost for support as I screamed in pleasure.

I could feel Edward nearing the edge, his quivering member was moving slickly in and out of me. I screamed once more feeling my orgasm hit me with such a force that I was blinded. "Edward…fuuuck…fuuu…Edward."

Egged on by the feeling of me contracting around him, Edward let go and whimpered as he came inside me; I shuddered delicately. He kissed me lightly on the lips; I knew then that my previous worries were futile; Edward and I are going to have an amazing sex life.

* * *

* * *

A hot shower and two coffees later, Edward and I were curled up in bed watching a movie. "So what did you do all day," I asked Edward smiling brightly. Nothing could dampen the mood I was in; of course it was like this after every time I had sex with Edward; the after sex glow was actually quite visible.

"Well I watched a few movies, checked my mail, and waited for you." He said smiling back at me. I scooted over closer to him and inhaled his scent. He smelled like musk, it was so intoxicating…"Bella I love you," he said; his eyes boring into mine.

"Well I am irresistible," Edward snickered. "What?" I said playfully, "You don't think I am?"

"Irresistible?" Edward asked, playing along. "Hmmm…I'm sure I can resist you?" I laughed at that, Edward raised an eyebrow; and just like that all the joking around was gone. No this wasn't a joke…this was a challenge.

"Do you wanna bet?" I asked him, standing up, of the bed for full effect. He looked at me blankly before smiling wickedly.

"Definitely," Edward said, stepping out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sexy black shorts that looked so adorable on him, and turned to face me. "What?" he asked seriously. "You don't think I can?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I bet you'll give up by the end of the week," I retorted. He was going to pay; I was going to make him give up by the end of the week.

Edward chuckled. He moved around the bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "The bet starts now," he said, moving out of the bedroom. You want to play Edward, well bring it on.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue???…Did you like it??…Review and let me know!!!**


	2. Just Trying

**A/N: I'm so glad you all liked my story, so without any further interruptions I present to you: The next chapter! Okay so I lied there is one more interruption…**

**It is with deep regret that I must inform you; Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Oh well it was fun while it lasted ;)

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Today was my day off, and Bella's day to work. Now that I thought about it, we rarely had any days in the past month, where we both had a day off at the same time. I sighed, not that it mattered.

Thanks to our new "bet" I wasn't supposed to have sex with her. This was going to be hard…very hard…but I was determined to do this. I was going to win; I was not going to look like a fucking pussy in front of my own wife.

I glanced at my watch; I finished work at five…that meant I had exactly four hours till I had to go home. I tried to absorb myself fully in work, but my thoughts kept escaping to Bella, to last night, to every other night we had made love.

Fuck, if I kept this up I wasn't going to last five minutes…shit I am so screwed. To top it all of, I hardly had any appointments or patients today.

That meant a lot of free time, and when I had free time, my mind tended to wander. I felt myself go hard. No I was not going to think of her, I was not going to suffer. Why did Bella have to be so god damn hot and sexy?

I glanced at the picture of Bella and me, on my desk. We were both laughing; Bella had shoved an ice-cream cone in my face.

I sighed, we hadn't really gone out somewhere for a long time. I mean mostly, it was all about sex. Not that I'm saying the sex isn't good. The sex is simply mind-blowing…here I go again.

I imagined what the consequences would be if I lost the bet. (Embarrassment, taunting from Bella, total humiliation.) From then on it was a tinier bit more, easier to concentrate on my work. Thought that didn't last long, everything went slowly, I found my thoughts lingering once again on Bella.

I started counting down the time I had, till I could go home. I was so lost in thoughts of Bella, that when someone knocked on the door I actually fell of my chair.

I quickly steadied myself and called out, so that whoever was at the door, could come in. My secretary Tanya walked in, "Ummm…Mr Cullen, Mr Stuart is here to see you. He's stationed in the main waiting area." Shit, Fuck, Shit…I completely forgot about my 3:30 appointment.

I quickly rushed, and gathered my things together. "Mr Cullen, are you okay?" Tanya asked me with a worried expression, as I proceeded to run past her.

"I'm fine Tanya, I just completely lost track of things." I smiled at her reassuringly and quickly shut my office door behind me. The appointment droned on with Mr Stuart, who I failed to get anything useful out of, and who on the contrary, confused me entirely.

At quarter to five I just couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to see Bella; I couldn't take the separation any longer.

Hey the bet entitled that I could have sex with Bella, that didn't mean I couldn't kiss her, or touch her, or fool around with her, or…okay getting a little carried away there.

I quickly wrapped up my work and made my way home. I parked my car in front of my house, but didn't get out yet. Okay so it was time for a pep talk.

Okay Edward, you know you can do this; you have to be strong. Besides all you have to do is, not have sex with your wife, for a few days…for a while. Ugh damn it, I know I can do this, I will show Bella I can do this. Irresistible my ass…

* * *

* * *

I walked through the door with a newfound sense of determination. I quickly put my things away, and spotted Bella in the garden. We had an outdoor pool, and an artificial beach. Bella was sitting in a beach chair, sunbathing.

She was wearing the tiniest bikini set ever. I groaned in frustration, she wasn't going to make this is easy was she? I resisted the suddenly, aching urge, to just go over there and rip her swimmers of completely.

Instead I walked over calmly, and approached her with as much self-control as I could muster. She must have heard my footsteps, because she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Heyy hunni how was work?" She asked me, smiling brightly. It was nice and warm outside I observed, as I took the seat next to her.

"Hey babe…work was…busy, you know," I said shrugging, and trying to appear casual. She nodded in agreement. We both sat there for a fey minutes in silence, soaking up the sunshine. I was just about to say something, when Bella interrupted me.

"Well, I'm going for a shower…wanna join me?" She asked mischievously. I closed my eyes, why was she doing this to me. She laughed at my obvious tension and got up slowly.

I opened my eyes to see her strutting her way into the bedroom. I followed her inside and quickly kept pace with her.

She opened the bedroom door and we both stepped in. "Changed your mind?" She asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow sceptically. She probably expected me to last longer then a few hours.

"I'm just going to watch TV," I said in what I hoped was an innocent voice. She shrugged looking annoyed, and then suddenly she smiled. Now I was scared, that was her evil smile.

The smile she usually smiled when she had just thought of something bad to do, to me. "Ummm…well I'll be in here if you need me," I said nervously, trying to sound indifferent, to her sudden response.

"Sure," she said smiling at me again. I watched her walk into the bathroom, and shut the door. I exhaled in relief, nothing had happened…yet. I turned around and went to turn on the 80-inch HD plasma TV.

We had a TV in nearly every room, but the one in our room was the biggest, complete with a whole home theatre sound system. That's why I liked it best.

I made my way to our giant bed and quickly grabbed the remote. I flicked through the channels till I found some random show on Foxtel.

I didn't actually watch it. How could I possibly watch anything, knowing that my wife was in the other room plotting something evil to torture me?

About 45 minutes later I heard Bella shout, "Edward". Bella liked to have long showers; I sighed and quickly made my way over to the bathroom. I paused at the door, something was telling me not to go in.

I had a really bad feeling about this. Oh suck it up and grow a pair of balls Edward; it was only a Bella. Besides what the worst was thing that could happen?

I took in a deep breath and opened the door. The sight before me was nerve wrecking. Bella was standing there in a tine blue towel that was wrapped above her breasts, and came down so that it just covered her ass.

She was holding the towel up with her hands, so that the towel was scrunched up in her fist.

"Ummm Edward I forgot my bra…do you think you could get me one. It's in the drawer, by the side table. " Just then she sneezed so that she 'accidentally' lost her grip on the towel, which immediately fell to the floor.

She obviously wasn't wearing anything underneath; I stood there staring, shocked, with my mouth open. It wasn't as though I hadn't seen her naked before, I had…several times.

But every time I did, I couldn't help marvel her beauty. I turned around quickly, feeling myself go hard again. I wanted to fuck her right then and there so badly. An involuntary moan escaped from my lips. I couldn't afford this right now, I quickly though of something else to distract me.

"Ummm…a bra. Yeah sure." I said to her rather quickly, and I all but ran to the drawer, where she told me she kept them. I opened it hurriedly to find the most sexist collection of bras. I picked up the first one I saw, on top of the pile. It was black and lacy; the lace was all see-through. I couldn't help but imagine what Bella would look like, if she were wearing it.

I groaned again, not helping. It would have to do; I quickly made my way through to the bathroom again. I found Bella standing there waiting; still towel less. I quickly handed it to her and turned around.

"Thanks hunni," She said to me. I could feel the laughter; she was trying to hold back, in her voice. After a minute of just standing there, I heard Bella groan.

"Ugh, I can't do it…I think I hurt my hand in the shower…could you do me up Edward." I sighed and turned around, unable to refuse her.

A still towel less Bella was standing there holding out her bra, with a frustrated expression. So she was frustrated now, she couldn't possible imagine how fucking frustrated I was.

My extremely sexy wife, was standing in the bathroom, practically seducing me to have sex with her, and I fucking couldn't…all because of a stupid bet. Why the hell did I even agree to this in the first place?

I grabbed the bra from her, and somewhat roughly turned her around, so that her back was facing me. I heard her muffled giggle. Well I'm glad I'm amusing you, I thought sarcastically.

I straightened the bra, and brought it round the front of her. My hand brushed her breast, and I felt my balls ache. This was so fucking pathetic.

I quickly clasped the hook in place, and stepped back. I turned around pretending to be fixing something at the sink. I don't think I could stand, not fucking Bella, if I saw her semi-naked again.

I heard a throat clearing behind me and turned to see Bella, now wearing the matching underwear to the bra I had just got her. What the fuck, did she know I was going to choose that one? She turned to grab something behind her, and held up a velvety-purple dress. "Ummm…" was all she said.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today, and grabbed the dress from her. I unzipped it from the back, and helped her into it.

When she had finally got it on, I turned her around and zipped up the zip; I had opened just seconds ago. I laughed internally at this; I had never in all my life, zipped up a girl's zipper. I had only unzipped them, right before taking it off all together.

Bella turned around, I glanced briefly at the dress she now had on. I couldn't help it; she was wearing a knee-length dress, with a plunging neckline. The straps were so thin; that if you looked from far you'd think it was strapless.

"What's the occasion?" I asked Bella warily. She stared at me sceptically and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Edward, we're going to your mum and dad's house for dinner…remember…but if you'd rather do something else, then we can always canc…"

"No it's okay," I interrupted her quickly. "Of course, how could I forget?" I questioned myself out loud. Bella just shrugged at me, and continued to get ready.

I quickly found a change of clothes for myself, as well. I changed in less then a minute, and went back into the bathroom.

Bella was brushing her hair. While I was gone she had decided to put on some make-up. She looked so fucking good that she made me test my self-control once again. "Ready?" She asked me, spotting me in the corner. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Edward," Bella said walking up to me slowly. She cautiously placed both of her hands on either side of my cheeks; slowly she leaned in closer. I couldn't help it; she was so close, her scent surrounding me. I bent down and kissed her. I entwined my hands around her waist and gently picked her up.

My hand moved to cup her bottom, and I held her to me, never breaking the kiss. I could feel myself harden, my pants straining, as the kiss got deeper.

Bella moved her hands from my cheek, and put them around my neck. I deepened the kiss more; I just couldn't bring myself to stop this. But if I went any further I would lose, and Bella knew that.

Her hands moved through my hair, grabbing onto a chunk, and pulling. I moaned into her mouth.

My hand moved down her leg, till it reached the hem of her dress. I hesitated only briefly, before I started to run my hand up her thigh, pushing her dress upwards.

I kept kissing her, pulling her to me tighter. She grunted in response. My hand kept traveling up her thigh, till I reached her black lacy underwear.

I tugged on it impatiently, and it slid down her leg. I didn't pause this time; my hand kept trailing up, between her legs. I found her centre easily, she was already soaking wet.

I thrust one of my fingers into her. Bella moaned more deeply this time. She broke the kiss, panting. I gulped in a big gust of air breathlessly, and then brought my lips back to her.

It seemed that one finger wasn't enough for her, so I dipped in another. I pumped my hand in and out of her quickly, building up the momentum. Soon I put it another finger, Bella screamed pleasantly in response. I kept thrusting in and out, going faster and faster. I could feel her coming to the edge.

"Fuuuck…Edward…I need youuu," she screamed against my mouth. I smiled widely at this, still not breaking the rhythm. "Edward please…please…please Edward." I stopped the thrusting at once, Bella panted heavily.

"I need you Edward…now!" Now she screamed desperately.

"I can't Bella, we have to go…" I pointed out to her. "We'll be late."

"What?" Bella demanded furiously. She nearly screamed with extreme anxiety. I smiled victoriously. She wasn't the only one that could play.

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily did you?" I whispered to her, feigning shock. Bella glared at me, slowly everything falling into piece…if looks could kill…"The bet is still on Bella," I explained calmly. "We haven't had sex yet, therefore I haven't lost."

"But…we…just," Bella mumbled, still glaring at me.

"Bella, that wasn't sex…that was like a form of sex…but it wasn't actually sexual intercourse. But then of course, you know this even better then me." Bella's glare became more pronounced. All the times she had left me hanging, well now she knew what it felt like.

"The bet…" she started but I cut her off. She was grasping at straws now.

"The bet prohibited sexual intercourse Bella, not fooling around." I quickly clarified.

"Fine, the bet is still on…" She said stubbornly, after a few moments, glaring at me once again. "But you won't last very long Mr Cullen," She promised, clenching her teeth together in anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a dinner we need to get to," she hissed.

She stormed out of the bathroom, and I smiled. Deep down inside I felt a little guilty, but I knew that soon enough there would be hell to pay for my little stunt here. I sighed, suddenly not feeling so victorious anymore.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it, Bella's not the only wicked one. Don't worry though; she'll get her revenge. Well I tried to make this chapter extra long…so please Review!!!**


	3. Dinner With Emmett…

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for so long, I was just so busy. Pathetic excuse I know, please don't hate me.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful responses I have been getting…keep up the good work guys!!!**

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight only Stephanie Meyer has the right to say that!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

He drove the car, in silence. I cannot believe he actually had the nerve to leave me hanging. The thirst for him was excruciating but bearable.

I needed him now; I needed him inside me. I groaned again, and he turned to me and grinned. He stopped when I glared at him.

The ride there wasn't too long; it just seemed longer than usual. I couldn't wait; I kept glancing down at my watch.

I really needed to be around other people. Suddenly I was very grateful towards this dinner. After about 15 insufferably long minutes, we finally reached there.

Edward came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He knew I loved it when he did that, and he was probably sucking up. I ignored him and walked straight past, he sighed and quietly closed the door.

The front door opened, before I even had a chance to knock. I looked up to see Alice, bouncing up and down, standing next to an amuse looking Rosalie.

"Bellaaaaa," she squealed. I sighed; Alice will be Alice.

"Alice," I said looking around. "Rosalie, what are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly, as they both reached forwards to hug me.

"I invited them," I turned around to see Esme standing there. "It's just that I know you haven't seen them for ages and everything," she quickly explained, as if the thought that I might be angry suddenly occurred to her. It was just the distraction I needed, how could I be angry.

"Awww, thanks mum," I said happily, running up to her and hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back, Edward loved it when I called his parents Mum and Dad, and so did Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," A voice called from behind me. I turned to see Carlisle standing there.

"Dad," I said, running up to Carlisle and kissing him on the cheek. Esme beamed, I laughed. The amount of love they had for everyone, was just earth moving, it was impossible not to adore them.

A few moments passed in hellos, I spotted Emmett and Jasper talking to Edward. Emmet got married to Rosalie, around the same time as Edward and I. Jasper and Alice got married a little after.

In fact it was through them all that I met Edward. We all went to the same high school. Alice and Rosalie were dating Jasper and Emmett, so we all hung out together. Edward was friends with Jasper and Emmett at the time, but was never a part of our 'group' until later. That's when we both met, and fell in love.

Dinner preparations passed in a blur. The distraction of seeing my best friends after ages wasn't enough though. I was still thinking about earlier on.

I barely registered what I was eating, Esme had made noodles, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was just too edgy.

"So Bella, whose thoughts are you wrapped up in?" Emmett asked, snickering from across the table.

Unfortunately, at that moment I had decided to have a sip of my drink, which I ended up choking on.

"Nothing…no one…I'm just…a little stressed for work…" I replied hastily, blushing red.

"Well maybe Edward can help you relax tonight…you know ease the tension." He added with a wink.

This time it was Esme's turn to choke. I stared at Edward horrified while he glared furiously at Emmett.

I can't believe he just said that, Emmett always likes to joke around, and his favourite subject was me. When Edward and I started dating, that subject changed to our love life.

But joking around, about having sex with Edward when his parents were there, that was just crossing the line.

"So how is that going, last time I heard you were having some problems with the vibrator?" Emmett asked adding further to my embarrassment. "Rose and I have no problems at all," he added in. I covered my face with my hands.

Breathe Bella, breathe…loosing control and ripping Emmett's off, will do you no good. I tried to convince myself as best as I could. I could not fucking believe it, what the hell was he doing.

I quickly started to feel calm. I was proud that I was in control; I was shocked when Edward wasn't.

"We are not having any problems with having sex together, thank you very much," he snapped at Emmett. Emmett grinned and I groaned. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were looking down; and Carlisle and Esme were staring at each other.

A Few moments passed in a very awkward silence. "So Bella," Jasper started, attempting to be the first one to break it.

All eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with all the attention, "wh…who are you doing these days?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him reproachfully. "What…I meant what," he almost shouted with embarrassment, when he realized his mistake.

I looked around, assessing everyone's' reactions again. Edward had closed his eyes with a pained expression; Esme and Carlisle were trying to look away; Jasper was looking down ashamed; Emmett was holding back laughter; Alice was looking a bit embarrassed as well; and Rosalie, well Rosalie was looking like she always did.

I couldn't help but laugh nervously at the humiliation and absurdity of it all. Edward opened his eyes slowly to look at me; he raised one, perfect questioning eyebrow. I sighed; he looked so god damn hot when he did that.

Everyone else, except Emmett and Jasper, were staring at me with concern. Emmett was staring at me in shock, and Jasper was still looking down shamefully.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay Jasper, honestly…it was a mistake, no big deal." I even raised both of my hands to show him we were good. Emmett burst out laughing and everyone else joined it. "And so what if you pulled an Emmett," I stated.

Well that shut Emmett up, he turned, to glare at me and I winked back. I would get him back for this.

Dinner continued onto desserts, everyone being careful with what they said, except Emmett of course.

Esme had made chocolate mousse, my favourite; it was exquisite. "Hey Edward, have you ever tried covering a naked Bella in chocolate mousse, and then licking it all off…Rose and I tried it…it tasted amazing," Emmett commented, laughing.

"Excuse me," I said to everyone, I couldn't take it anymore. If I stayed in the same room as Emmett any longer I was going to kill him. I threw my napkin down, and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes late I heard two knocks at the door. I walked over and opened it slowly; it was Alice and Rosalie.

"Can we come in?" Rosalie asked warily. I opened the door wider, allowing them space to enter. "Bella, I'm so sorry about Emmett, I am going to fucking kill him when we get home." She promised angrily.

I sighed, "It's fine Rose, I just needed to get out of there…before I beat you to the punch," I added with a laugh. Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"So what's been happening lately?" Alice asked. "We haven't caught up in ages."

"I know it's just, we've all been so busy." Rosalie nodded, agreeing with me.

She sighed, and leaned back against the bench. "I think the last time we had a girls night out was a few months ago," she commented.

"I know right," I said quickly. "I could really do with one right now."

As soon as I said that, Alice and Rose's eyes quickly flashed to me in concern, uh-oh. "What's up?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. I took in a deep breath, crap now what.

"Okay guys, I need help," I cried in desperation.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, I know it's shorter then usual, but I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker. Remember the more you review the faster you'll get it. So show your love and leave a comment!**


	4. I Need Help!

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews I got, I really appreciate it! **

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight only Stephanie Meyer has the right to say that!

* * *

**

** BPOV**

"You need help?" Rosalie asked sceptically. "With what?" Alice nodded for me to continue on.

"Okay, so the thing is I haven't had sex with Edward since last night," I quickly explained. There was a moment of silence; Alice looked like I had just told her Versace and Channel would be closing down, Rosalie looked like I had just slapped her, trust me both looks weren't good looks.

"What?" Alice finally said. Omg what is wrong with them, one day, I haven't had sex with someone for one day. It's not like the world is ending here people.

"You're kidding right?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm serious, besides it's not like people have sex every day, multiple times." Alice and Rosalie both looked down. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Alice ignored that last comment, "So is something wrong with you and Edward?" She asked cautiously.

"No nothing's wrong exactly…it's just that we made a bet." I corrected.

"A bet?" Rosalie and Alice questioned curiously, at the same time. "What do you mean a bet?"

I sighed and quickly tried to explain, "We made a bet that we wouldn't have sex."

"And why would you do that," Rosalie asked incredulously.

"It's just…I don't know, it seemed like a good thing at the time." I shrugged my shoulders, why did we make the bet?

"Right," Rosalie said, slowly shaking her head.

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"I need to seduce Edward," suddenly Rosalie grinned and Alice snickered.

"Now we can help with that," Rosalie stated, winking.

I laughed, "I know."

"So where should we start first?" Alice asked excitedly, clapping her hand together. "Toys, clothes, oooh I know Victoria's Secret."

"Wow Alice relax, we'll do it all." Alice was very adventurous.

"Excellent," she beamed.

"I don't want Edward, Emmett or Jasper to know you guys are helping me though."

"That's fine, you know we can keep secrets…" Rosalie trailed of suggestively.

I bit my lip hesitantly, "Bella?" Alice asked alarmed.

"I don't know, there was that one time in 9th grade when I made out with Mike on a dare, and you told his girlfriend Jessica, and she…"I started.

"Bella please," Rosalie cut me off.

I started laughing, "Kidding." Alice and Rosalie both glared at me, I rolled my eyes. "So here's the deal, we do this secretly and sneakily." They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella came back shortly, followed by Rosalie and Alice. She looked oddly happy, confident. I needed to talk to Emmett and Jasper, about the bet.

"Edward, why don't you start taking these dishes inside to the kitchen," Esme asked. Now was my chance, I nodded curtly and motioned for Emmett and Jasper to follow me.

"So what's up?" Jasper asked as soon as we were inside, understanding straight away.

"I need help guys," I said to them quietly.

"Help," Emmett repeated. "What for?"

"Okay so, Bella and I made this bet." How the hell was I meant to explain this?

"A bet…" Jasper encouraged.

"Yeah, and in the bet we're not supposed to have sex." I tried to clarify.

"Uh…what?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

"We're not supposed to have sex."

"I heard you the first time, but why would you make a bet like that?" He asked in amazement.

"I don't know, stupid male ego shit I guess," I said sadly. Who the hell knows why I made that fucking bet.

"Okay then," Jasper said, motioning for me to continue on.

"So basically, Bella's been trying to seduce me." I said angrily.

Emmett chuckled, "And has it worked?"

"Almost," I admitted. "That's why I need your help…I need you to help me…resist her." God I sounded like an idiot, just saying it.

"Resist her,"

"Yes Emmett resist her, and don't tell Bella about this either…or Rose and Alice." I said quickly.

"Of course not," Emmett said, looking disgusted. "We wouldn't want them to get any ideas now."

"So you up for it Jasper?" I asked turning toward him.

He smiled brightly, "You bet."

I grinned, bring it on.

"You boys okay in here?" Esme asked coming in.

"Yeah," I said nodding. We quickly cleaned up and then made our way to the formal dining, to find everyone else sitting there, talking.

I took a seat next to Bella, who didn't even acknowledge me. Great, she was still pissed. Guess I'll have to make it up to her. I quickly put my hand on her thigh, slowly sliding it up. She turned to me and glared, I knew I was probably just torturing her more instead of making it up to her but…

"So Edward, how's work going?" Carlisle asked me.

"Great Dad," I slowly inched my hand up further Bella's thigh.

"What about you Bella?"

"Work's great," she said, trying not to moan out loud. She bit her lip in frustration. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"That's ummm good," Carlisle commented looking confused. He was probably wondering why Bella had said work was good with a pained expression on her face.

This time, I couldn't keep the laughter in. I just laughed and laughed and laughed. All eyes turned to stare at me, shit now what. I probably look like a complete idiot.

"Don't mind him," Bella tried to explain. "He does that often."

Well that shut me up. I moved my hand up her thigh, further and further. I watched as her expression turned to longing, that started me laughing again. This time I actually fell on the ground, my sides aching.

Carlisle and Esme were looking at me concerned. Bella quickly pulled me up, and led me into a private room. "Excuse us." I kept laughing the whole time. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, slamming the door behind us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," She hissed furiously. Then suddenly her expression changed.

She walked up to me, and pushed me against the wall. She pushed herself against me, and I moaned. She lifted one leg up and wrapped it around my waist, bringing both of her arms around my neck.

I couldn't help but put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her face was just inches from mine; her lips were so close to my own.

I could smell her breath on my face, the chocolate from the mousse, so delicious it made me inhale deeper.

"Stop torturing me Edward," She whispered. Bringing one of her hands around my neck, to trace my lips. I groaned.

Her finger drew a faint line all the way down my cheek, stopping at my chin. I shivered, the faint trail she left burning.

"Please Edward," She whispered again. I could help but lean in and kiss her, my tongue tracing her bottom lip. She stopped me before it got any deeper.

"You'll behave now, won't you?" She asked seductively. I nodded helplessly, lost in the chocolate depths of her eyes. "Good boy," She whispered.

Her voice chilled my bones; I was like putty in her hands. I followed her quietly out of the room, unsure of what else to do.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! So what do you all think about 30 reviews this time? Can you do it; I think you can. So when I have 30 reviews I'll update…that means you all have to review! So please show your love and review, and I'll try and update soon!**


	5. Stage One: Victoria's Secret

**A/N: 30 reviews and I promised a chapter…so here it is! By the way, pictures from this chapter are on my profile. **

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight only Stephanie Meyer has the right to say that!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Ummm Edward, I'm going out." I quickly made my way to the front door, hoping that I can make it, with out him questioning me.

"Where are you going?" No such luck, now what, should I lie or tell the truth? I was going to have coffee with Alice and Rosalie, so that we could plan "Stage One" of the seducing mission. But if I told him the truth, what if he asked me why since I'd only seen them last night, then what.

"I'm going to meet Alice and Rosalie for coffee," I decided to go with the truth.

"Okay," he said shrugging. Yes! "Wait, dressed like that?" he asked, staring at my 'a-little-too-short' denim mini skirt, and matching Louis Vuitton heels that went perfectly with my baby pink halter neck, and of course my Colourblock Guess Satchel from Victoria's Secret.

"Uh yeah, is something wrong?" I asked looking down; I thought I looked fine. He sighed, and looked at me reproachfully.

"Bella, this time I'm not going to be there to punch all those guys lusting after you." I rolled my eyes and quickly shut the door behind me. Well not to sound full-of-myself, but I guess it's true.

I drove speedily to the infamous coffee shop Alice, Rosa and I always met at. "Ugh took you long enough," was Alice's greeting.

"Hello to you to," I replied, frowning.

"Don't mind her," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "You know her when it comes to shopping."

I laughed, "Yeah I do." Much to Alice's dismay, my phone rang at that exact moment. "Hello this is Bella Cullen."

"Hi this is Sylvia Fallow from OTO speaking, we're an online tutoring organization, and we help people who might be in need of it. It's online and the first lesson is completely free, if you sign up now and… " She tried to start.

"Ummm no it's okay, I'm fine but thanks anyway." I said quickly cutting her off, and hanging up.

"Who was it?" Alice asked looking annoyed.

"Just some random online tutoring thing," I quickly explained shrugging.

"Okay, so can we get started now?" Alice was practically jumping up and down. She swiftly pulled put her wallet and stuffed a $50 note on the table for one cup of coffee; well it was a generous tip.

"Alice relax," Rosalie quickly got up and I followed, I didn't want to irritate Alice, too much.

"So let's go to Victoria's Secret first," Alice pleaded.

"Ummm okay," Victoria's Secret was pretty awesome. The best thing about the coffee shop was that the best shops were just in front of it. Alice ran across the road, luckily there were no cars. "Alice what the hell, you could've gotten killed?" I demanded.

"What there were no cars," she shrugged innocently.

"Alice," Rosalie warned. Alice had done some crazy stuff when it came to shopping.

"What everything was perfectly safe," She proceeded to the shop, and quickly opened the door. Rosalie and I followed after a quick glance. I had a quick look around; there was so much to choose from.

"Hey Bella this is perfect," Rosalie said after 15 minutes of endless searching.

"Can I help you with something?" A rather annoying and rude looking girl came over and asked. Yeah thanks for asking 15 minutes late.

"No thanks we're fine," I tried to reply in my sweetest voice. She walked away immediately; I rolled my eyes.

"Try it on," Alice urged. I grabbed it from Rosalie and complied. I quickly walked into the change room and threw it on. I glanced into the mirrors to actually see what it was for the first time.

The tag said it was a pleated baby doll. It was black and pleated for the bottom half and two lace half cups for my breasts. There was a black silky ribbon tied around the middle. The whole thing just covered my ass, and looked sexy as hell.

"It is perfect," I exclaimed stepping out of the change rooms. Alice and Rosalie cheered.

"Here try this on as well," Alice offered holding up something purple. I took it and went back in. I quickly tried it on, a Georgette halter baby doll.

It was purple and like the name said a halter neck. The neckline went down to just above my belly button. The straps had to beaded squares where the cups ended. Also one beaded strip around the middle. It too just covered my ass, and it too was perfect.

"I'll take them both," I shouted happily, after changing into my regular clothes. Alice squealed delightedly. It turned out they didn't want to buy anything so it was just me. I paid quickly, as it was getting late.

"So just wear one of these and try the normal seductive methods you know…" Rosalie tried to brief me. I nodded quickly.

We made it into our own individual cars and sped of home. I stuffed my purchases into my bag, so I didn't risk exposure too quickly, also to avoid unwanted question from Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't have anything better to do after a quick call to Emmett and Jasper. They said to just hang in there and be strong, yeah great advice. Bella should be home any second now. Just as I thought that I heard a key turning in the lock, there we go.

We hadn't talked much since last light. After dinner we basically just came home and slept, it felt weird, not having sex.

"Hey honey I'm home," she announced, stepping in and locking the door behind her. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and walked towards her. She leaned in and kissed me passionately. I just stopped myself from taking that any more forward.

"How was your time with Rosalie and Alice?" I asked politely.

"Good," she replied smiling.

"Did you go shopping," she nodded. "Did you buy anything?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," She answered cheekily, walking into our bedroom. I was suddenly feeling hungry so I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hungry?" She asked walking up behind me.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten much all day," My stomach growled, and she laughed.

"I'll fix you something, what do you want?" I shrugged; anything would be good right now. "Okay," She said.

She pulled put some toast and a grill. I watched while she made cheese and tomato toasted sandwiches. She piled them on a plate and we decided to go into our room to watch TV.

"I'm going for a shower," She announced. Uh-oh, what if she does what she did yesterday? I just nodded and finished of my sandwich.

I briefly heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. I continued watching TV, silently. I wondered what she was going to do next, this was Bella, and she didn't go down without a fight. Of course that was also one of the things I loved about her.

I heard the water stop eventually. Loud banging and rattling sounds followed. I waited patiently as Bella got ready.

A few minutes later Bella walked out in this amazing purple halter neck dress. Her hair was wet and curly around her shoulders. Her legs were silky and bare. I gaped at her open-mouthed; she smirked back at me.

That is the sexiest outfit I have ever seen Bella in, and trust me I've seen her in a lot. She looked so damn hot; I wish I could take her then and there. She struts over to the bed, bringing this amazing floral fragrance with her. I couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"Like it?" She asks gesturing to her clothes, or lack of. I nod, not trusting myself to speak. She beams at me and hops in beside me. I try to finish watching TV, trying to will my mind not to wander.

Slowly Bella's hand travels up my leg to my chest. I close my eyes, forgetting about the TV. Her fingers move up slowly and expertly undo the first button. "Bella," I croaked, my voice husky.

She doesn't say anything; her fingers travel down to my undo my second button. The same process is repeated for the third, fourth and even fifth. Undoing the last button, she flings of my shirt, throwing it to the ground. I shiver, but not from cold.

Her hand moves to my chest but lingers there, this time her whole body moves towards me. She brings her hands to either side of my face and pulls it towards her. She kisses me roughly, her teeth taking my bottom lip between them. I groan, the feeling so good. Her hand travels to my back, roaming there, feeling.

I deepen the kiss, my lip tracing her bottom lip. She parts her mouth slightly, and I slip my tongue in, meeting hers. I use my tongue to explore every surface of her mouth. She breaks the kiss, gasping of air.

I panted as well, both of us out of breath. I pull her mouth back to mine hastily. She moaned at my eagerness. My hands travelled to her shoulders, slowly slipping the dress off. I shouldn't be doing this; I have to stop.

"Bella, stop." I say pulling myself back. She stares at me, disappointedly. "I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work." I protested confidently. She shrugged, and pulled her strap back in place. I sighed; this was going to be a hard.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, so this time I'm going to be a bitch and kick it up a notch…45 reviews, can you do it? On a brighter note, I have the next chapter all written, so as soon as I hit 45, I'll put it up :)**


	6. Stage Two: Damsel In Distress

**A/N: So I open my Inbox and I have 29 New Emails already. Congratulations guys, here is the next chapter as promised :) If any of you have any ideas you would like me to include in this story, let me know in reviews!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"I have to pretend I have PMS?" I asked Rosalie and Alice. We were on the phone having a 3-way conversation.

"Yeah," Alice confirmed. "You know just act really moody."

"Yeah," Rosalie added in. "But more angry at first, then depressed and longing at the end."

"Right, and the point of this exactly, is?" Alice sighed sadly as if she expected me to understand straight away.

"It'll make you seem like a…damsel in distress, if you want, if you're really desperate and vulnerable he might have sex with you. Just remember to be really really moody…blame it on the sex." She quickly tried to explain.

"Or lack of," Rosalie said snickering. I just rolled my eyes.

"Damsel in distress got it," okay so moody, that shouldn't be too hard.

Beep beep

"I gotta go, I have another call." I said quickly into the phone.

"Sure," Rosalie replied.

"Call us and tell us how it goes," Alice squealed excitedly.

"Okay," I quickly hung up to see who the other call was. "Hello, Bella Cullen speaking?"

"Hi this is Jessica Stanley from OTO speaking, we're an online tutoring organization, designed to provide tutoring online to people in need." A very annoying voice informed me.

"Yeah, I think I spoke to one of your representatives earlier on, I'm not really interested, sorry." I quickly hung up, before she could respond. God damn that online tutoring.

I had nothing better to do so I decided to do some jobs around the house. Edward was working a night shift tonight, so I was alone at home. I was just hanging up the washing when the phone rang; it was Edward.

"Hey honey," I said quickly, balancing the basket on my hip.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to?" Edward's loving voice asked me.

"I am outside, hanging up the washing. What about you, shouldn't you be saving someone's life?" I asked sarcastically.

I could almost feel the roll of his eyes in his voice, "there's nothing to do, and I'm bored as hell."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Edward laughed.

"Well why don't you call up one of your friends or something?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was planning to do…what time will you be home?" I asked almost eagerly.

"Late, most likely." He said sadly, did he miss me too?

"Okay then that's fine, I'll probably be asleep." Unless I had coffee, which would definitely keep me up.

"Go to sleep Bella, don't wait up for me, and don't drink coffee." He warned.

"Okay, okay," I felt like a little child who had school the next day, and was being scolded by her mother. He laughed at my infantile behaviour.

"I'll talk to you late Bella," He announced.

"If you want," I said that instead of bye, just to ease in to my moodiness. Personally I didn't think a sad crying me, would attract Edward, but what do you know, it just might.

The strange thing about this all was, that I actually was due for my periods in a few day, and I was actually going to have PMS. But I didn't have it to bad, so a large part of this relied on my acting skills, which weren't too bad.

The rest of the night passed in the boring mundane chores one had to do. I finished hanging up the washing, cooked dinner, dusted the house and vacuumed; sounds fun doesn't it?

Around 7:30 pm I got yet another call from the online tutoring people. "Look Lauren, or whatever your name is…I'm not interested so stop calling." I screamed to the other end, before abruptly hanging up.

I couldn't take doing nothing anymore, so I decided to watch a movie. As soon as that finished I quickly called Rosalie and Alice to refine the final touches of the plan. Everything was set to go, so I settled into a deep sleep, waiting for what was going to happen in the morning.

* * *

* * *

**EPOV**

It had barely been two hours since I'd come to bed, when the phone started to ring. I groaned, who the hell was ringing at this hour. "Edward can you get that," a tired voice beside me asked, well pleaded.

I groaned again, I could barely move, due to sleep deprivation. "Bella can you," I begged her. I suddenly felt a something hard hit my head. After a second too late, I realized it was a pillow.

"Why the fuck can't you get it Edward?" Bella asked furiously, what the hell was wrong with her. She continued hitting my while the phone was ringing, she eventually stopped hitting me and trudged over to get the phone. "Bella Cullen speaking."

I obviously couldn't hear what was being said over the other side, but whatever it was didn't make Bella very happy.

"I AM A PMS-ing DRUGGIE WHO CAN BARELY AFFORD THE HOUSE I AM LIVING IN LET ALONE A COMPUTER WITH INTERNET CHARGES TO TUTOR MYSELF, SO STOP CALLING THIS NUMBER, I DON'T WANT ANY ONLINE TUTORING!" She screamed to the phone.

I sat there shocked, I had never seen Bella this angry, and especially with someone she didn't know. She slammed the phone down and walked over to me, while I stared at her.

"What?" She snapped at me, and then she sat down on the edge of the bed beside me and started crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed, she had suddenly started to cry even hard. "Bella are you okay?" I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward," she sobbed. "It's just I'm PMS-ing, and the lack of sex is making me so moody all the time." She kept crying, while I comforted her in concern.

I knew what she meant about the lack of sex, I could really do with some now. The both of us had never actually gone this long without it. I sighed quietly, "Bella it is okay shhhh." I tried my best to quieten her down.

"No Edward it fucking isn't," She said suddenly angry again. "I was so fucking lonely last night, without you." I suddenly felt really guilty, I knew it was hard on her when I had to work late.

She started crying again, "I'm so sorry Edward." My heart broke at the sight of her so upset. I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and kissed me back. My hands moved to her waist, which was covered by a black lacy thong. How much I wanted to rip it of right then.

I wasn't wearing any shirt so her hands went right to my pants, trying to slip them of. "Bella," I sighed, she was going to do the same thing as yesterday.

"Edward please, just fuck me." Her voice was small, sad, weak, and desperate. Like she really wanted me, really needed me. How could I refuse her, when it broke my heart just to see her like that?

She could sense my hesitation, "Edward please," she implored. She looked so naïve, so open and defenceless. I couldn't possibly say no, could I.

"Bella, you know why I can't." I told her quietly.

"Do you really care?" she demanded, furious again. "Do you honestly care about losing some stupid bet?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "But you do." She glared at me and left me in the room alone. Great, we had just had a fight.

Unsure of what to do I decided to call up Emmett and Jasper. It's 7:30 am; they were probably asleep. Whatever, they can suffer just like me. I decided I'd call Emmett first; I quickly rang his mobile.

"Edward, what the fuck it's like 6 in the morning?" Emmett's evidently annoyed voice ordered.

"Actually it's 7:30." I corrected him.

"Edward," he warned.

"Ugh sorry, I just really needed to tell you something." I quickly explained what had happened this morning. Emmett laughed, he laughed so hard I could hear Rosalie cursing him in the background. "Uh thanks Emmett for the support."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized, still laughing. "Well obviously she really wants to have sex with you, so why don't you just give up."

"Yeah, thanks Emmett." I said frustrated, hanging up on him. He was meant to help me resist, not tell me to quit. I called up Jasper hoping he would help. He greeted me in a similar fashion, but unlike Emmett didn't laugh when I explained this morning.

"Well maybe she did it on purpose," he speculated.

"Yeah of course she did it on purpose, in all my years Bella has never been that moody, even if it is PMS." I stated the obvious. Great so now what, "Now what?"

"At this stage we can't do much, you'll just have to hang in there…I better go before Alice actually breaks my phone." I laughed and said bye, well it was better advice then Emmett. So now I was in this on my own, fantastic.

* * *

* * *

**A/N Okay so this one was way to quick, so the deadline this time is going to be 75 reviews. I know it seems like too much, but I have like over 50 people reading this story so I know you'll be able to do it! I wouldn't set anything too unrealistic ;)**

**Also like I said above, if any of you have any ideas you would like me to include in this story, let me know in reviews, or PM me (if you do PM me make sure you write down who the message is for (Liz) and which story (Mission Impossible), as it is a joined account!)**

**All ideas will be appreciated, whatever they are. I'll definitely try to use them in the next chapter or so, Stage Three!**


	7. Stage Three: Just Toying Around, Part 1

**A/N: I'm not going to insult anyone by excusing my delay in updating, but I am really, really sorry, three weeks is a long time!**

**A big round of applause goes to Sophiee, who reviewed nine times, just to get me to update. So Sophiee this one's for you!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Okay this is getting crazier and crazier," I exclaimed. Alice, Rosalie and I were all sitting in our favourite coffee shop, planning what our next step was going to be.

"Come on Bella," Alice whined like a five year old. "This one will definitely work."

"Yeah, that's what I thought for the other two." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. Apparently they both heard me because Rose smiled sympathetically, and Alice glared at me.

"Come on Bella, let's just give it a try." Rose said; she gave me the just-go-with-it-before-Alice-gets-really-pissed look.

"Ugh fine," after 30 minutes of convincing, I finally gave in. "But seriously guys, sex toys?" I asked sceptically.

"It's perfect," Alice, squealed excited again. "We'll just buy a few toys, maybe even a costume or two, and you can wear it and…"

"Ummm no, let's just stick to the toys," I said. We definitely don't need to involve any costumes in this. Alice pouted, and I gave her a warning glance. "Remember Stage One: Victoria's Secret. That didn't really work out, did it?"

"Ahhh, fine then, just the toys." Alice said sighing in defeat. I groaned; this was going to be fantastic.

Rosalie laughed, "It'll be fine Bella, it'll be fun." She said trying to soothe me.

"Yeah, heaps of fun." I mumbled sarcastically. I mean yes I was pretty enthusiastic about Victoria's Secret, but sex toys. Now that was just plain weird.

"Hurry up," Alice demanded, motioning to the half drunken coffee cup that I had in my hands. I picked it up and brought it to my mouth, only to find it snatched away. I looked up to find Alice pouring what was left, in a nearby bush.

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked shocked, "I was going to drink that."

"There we go, all done." She said happily, clapping her hands together, and ignoring me. Even though I wanted to kill her right then and there, it was no use fighting. Alice was Alice when it came to any sort of shopping.

I threw a $10 note on the table, grabbing my purse, and stood up gracefully. "Happy now?" I asked her annoyed. She nodded her head, exuberant.

We walked carefully across the road, getting beeped by drunk guys on the way. Rosalie and Alice laughed, while I scowled.

"Okay, here it is," Alice said pointing towards a shop that was pink, and covered in Playboy bunny stickers.

"Oh my god Alice, there is no way in hell I am going into that shop." I said quickly, stubbornly shaking my head.

Alice and Rose exchanged a look, and suddenly they both grabbed either side of my arm and pulled me in forcefully.

"This is physical assault," I shouted, causing several heads to turn and look at us.

"Bella, cut it out," Rosalie whispered, trying to hold back a smile. I glared at her and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"We'll drag you if we have to," Alice warned. Knowing Alice and Rosalie, they probably would. I sighed and followed them in towards the back of the shop.

I gasped loudly, there at the back was a huge cupboard, covering the entire back wall, filled with all different types of toys, of all different types of colours.

I eventually tore my eyes away form the cupboard, and looked around the rest of shop for the first time.

There were racks and rack of different types of costumes, in different types of sizes, with different types of roles to play. Alice followed my gaze and grinned.

"No Alice, just the toys remember." She sighed and nodded. She looked like a kid who had just been told that she couldn't have her ice cream until after dinner.

I smiled at her, and she narrowed her eyes. "Well, we might as well get this over and done with." I exclaimed impatiently.

Rose laughed, and shook her head at me, in disbelief. "Gosh Bella, you'd think we were dragging you off to your funeral. You have to be the least bit excited?"

"Oh I'm excited alright," I muttered sarcastically. Rosalie laughed again.

"Oh Bella, come here, look what I have for you," Alice squealed excitedly from behind us. We turned around to spot her over by the huge cupboard we saw earlier.

I approached her slowly, and Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Alice was holding up a pair of fluffy dark blue handcuffs, and smirking widely.

I shook my head furiously. "Uh-uh, no way, absolutely not."

"Bella please, come on," She pleaded with me. I kept shaking my head. "Please," she pouted.

"No fucking way," I said harshly.

"Don't you want little Eddie in your bed tonight?" Rosalie teased me.

"Yes, but this." I asked incredulously, pointing towards them. "Come on guys, they're handcuffs."

"And…" Alice prodded, raising and eyebrow.

"And they're blue, and fluffy."

"Hey if you don't like blue there are heaps of other colours here." She said gesturing behind her. "Look, red, black, pink, whi…"

"Alice you know the colour isn't the problem." I said angrily.

"Good, so you like blue?" She asked me, ignoring the fact that it wasn't the colour I was opposed to, but the handcuffs itself."

"Yes, but…"

"And you don't really care that they're fluffy?"

"No, but…"

"That's fantastic then, we'll take this." She said cutting me off again. I sighed in overwhelm, and Rosalie laughed.

"What next?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Haven't we got enough," I said under my breath. Alice decided to studiously ignore me after that, and only asked Rosalie for an opinion.

"What to you think?" She inquired, holding up a long, black whip.

I choked on nothing, "A whip? Are you kidding Alice?"

Alice glared at me, probably because of my previous comment, and continued talking to Rose.

"I think a whip would be awesome," Rosalie commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't," I said my teeth clenched together tightly.

Alice ignored me again, and Rosalie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Well I'm glad she's finding this funny.

Ugh, "look I'm sorry Alice, I know you're doing this for me, and I know I should be a bit more…enthusiastic and grateful."

This time it was Alice who was trying to hold back from laughter. Why won't they ever take me seriously? "So, I'm sorry."

"Awww it's okay Bella," she said running up to me and hugging me. Rosalie laughed and hugged me to. "So what do you think, is this whip awesome, or what?"

I chuckled, "It's awesome." Even if it wasn't, I wasn't going to disagree with her now.

"Great, then we'll take that too." With that she threw the whip on top of the blue fluffy handcuffs, sitting in a corner.

"We need something else." Rosalie said suddenly. "There's something missing."

"What on earth could possibly be missing?" I asked Rose doubtfully.

"Uh-huh," She shouted triumphantly. She ran in, through the costumes, and emerged a few minutes later holding something behind her back.

"Rose," I groaned. "I thought we agreed on no costumes."

"I know Bella, but trust me, you're going to love this one." She said happily, and confidently.

I sighed, and she brought her hands to the front. I stared intently at the costume, trying to figure out what it was, and then I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Rose no way, seriously." She was holding up a costume for a woman police officer.

"Come on Bella, it's cute." I glanced back at it.

There was a short pleated navy blue skirt, with a matching button up blouse top, and black tie. There was a small officer cap, and black knee-high fishnet tights, with garter belts.

To go with this whole ensemble, were the sexist pair of black high-boots, I had ever seen. I realized sadly, that my black whip would go with this perfectly.

"Rose, my dad is the chief of police." I tried to explain lamely.

"Exactly," Alice said suddenly excited. "Like father, like daughter."

"Oh my god, this is insane." There was no way I was going to wear that costume; although it did go pretty well with the handcuffs.

"You might as well get me a fake gun while you're at it." I said to them thoroughly annoyed.

"That's a brilliant idea," Alice beamed at me proudly. She turned around towards the gigantic cupboard, and scanned through it briefly.

"There it is," Rosalie said, pointing to the fourth shelf down.

My friends were completely fanatical. I buried my face in my hands, and swore to myself. Looks like I have to go through with this, now.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So I've never actually been in a sex toyshop, and I doubt I will go in one, any time soon. I hope that was realistic enough, for anyone who has been in one though ;) Next Chapter will be Part II, in Edward's point of view.**

**This time I'm going to ask for over 100 reviews. The more over the reviews go, the quicker the next chapter will be out (this time I mean it)!**

**Also, if you have any ideas for the next few chapters, please let me know. I don't want to drag this story out, but I do want to make it a bit longer :)**


	8. Stage Three: Just Toying Around, Part 2

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for not updating soon enough. Trust me when I say I just did not get the chance. I have just had so much to do, with all these test and assignments my teachers give; I am actually going to go crazy one day.**

**I just want to take one quick moment to thank all of you who reviewed. I do try and reply to each review I get, so that you all know how much I appreciate it. So to all the people who I am unable to reply to (anonymous reviewing) thank you so much for sticking with me and showing your love!**

**Big thanks to my bestie Effy for just helping me and reassuring me, through this one!**

**So sorry once again, here's the next chap…**

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight only Stephanie Meyer has the right to say that!

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Come on Jasper I need help," I pleaded on the phone.

"Edward relax, just go home." He said soothingly. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one who had to worry what his extremely hot and sexy wife had next planned for him.

"What if…"

"Nothing is going to happen, why are you so scared anyway?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"I just…I don't know. "I'm not scared, just worried." I clarified quickly.

"Worried about what?" He asked concerned again.

"Worried that I might lose," what did it matter even if I did lose the bet. I wouldn't physically lose anything, just my dignity.

"You won't lose, stay strong."

"Stay strong, are you kidding?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I mean…what else do you want me to say?" He asked defending himself.

"I don't know but stay strong, seriously?" What the hell, is that the best advice he could give me? "Has your wife never tried to seduce you?"

"Well she did once, but she doesn't really need to because we don't make stupid bets like you do."

"Yeah okay okay I get it was stupid, no need to rub it in," I muttered angrily. "And besides, the time that she did seduce you…you have to know how hard it must have been to 'stay strong'.

"You're right, I gave up in five minutes." I couldn't help it but laugh at that statement.

"Five minutes Jasper? What happened to your balls?"

"Just shut-up Edward." He said annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Five minutes?"

"Edward," He threatened warningly.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I wiped away tears of laughter.

"So what do I do?" I asked worried again.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know," He said seriously. "Just try, you're not going to be able to do anything sitting in a car in front of your house."

"I know," I sighed. He always knew me so well and although the advice he gave me wasn't helpful at first, he always said the right thing in the end.

Emmett on the other hand enjoyed teasing me, whenever he got an opportunity. It was his life goal to embarrass me.

"So go Edward! Get out of the car, grow a pair of balls and suck it up." I laughed once again; I couldn't help it.

"Yeah I'm going." I rolled my eyes, cut the engine and opened my car door warily.

Well here goes nothing…

"I'll talk to you later Jasper." I quickly slammed my phone shut, took in a deep breath of air and prepared myself for the hell that was coming next.

Shit I can't do this, yes I can. Come on Edward, what ever was next couldn't be as bad as last time. The emotional blackmail, nothing was worse then that.

I opened the front door of my house slowly. It only took me one look inside to think, boy was I wrong.

Bella was sitting on the sofa directly in front of the door, wearing what looked like a cop's uniform. I quietly closed the door behind me and her head snapped up to find the source of the noise.

"Edward you're late," She purred. Uh-oh this can't be good.

"Sorry?" Why did that sound like a question?

"Sorry won't cut it this time," this time? It's not like I'm late everyday.

"Ummm…I," what was I supposed to say.

"I think I'm going to have to punish you," she smirked at me widely.

"Punish me?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Punish you," she repeated. This time she reached behind her to get something. She held up a pair of dark blue fluffy handcuffs.

Suddenly it all clicked together, punish me, the fluffy handcuffs, the cop's uniform…this definitely wasn't good.

She stood up, dropping the handcuffs on the floor and I took a minute to examine what she was wearing. I started at the top; she was wearing a navy blue hat, the type police officers may wear. Her curly locks swept beneath it.

She had on a navy blue button up blouse. The top two buttons were undone exposing something black and lacy. I felt myself go hard; yep this was bad.

I moved my gaze down; she was wearing a matching navy blue pleated skirt. It was so short it barely covered anything, not that I was complaining, oh wait I should have been.

Underneath that she was wearing black knee high fishnet stockings and garter belts. I bit back a hiss; god life is so frustrating, no my wife is so frustrating.

But after all of that, I would have to say the worst thing would be the pair of black high boots she was wearing. They were the type that had to be laced up, with huge heels and they looked sexy as hell.

I couldn't help but imagine fucking Bella in those shoes. Her legs wrapped around my waist and those heels digging into my…okay you're going way out of line there buddy.

Bella noticed my stare and grinned. "Like them?" She strutted her way over to me.

"I…umm…yeah they're pretty hot," Yeah that seemed like a good response.

"That's still not going to get you out of your punishment mister," my punishment? Oh right my punishment, I forgot about that for a second.

She turned around swiftly, the action blowing up her skirt a little higher. I ogled her now fully exposed butt.

She leaned down to pick up the handcuffs from where she had dropped them. Her skirt rode higher and higher and I gawked back shamelessly.

She turned around and noticed my scrutiny. I snapped my gaze back up into her chocolate eyes and she laughed.

I can't believe it; I actually blushed in response. "Is little Eddie blushing?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I had to admit it, I hated the name Eddie, but when she said it, it sounded so fucking hot.

She held up a finger and wriggled it, in a come here gesture. I complied by walking forwards to her.

She pushed me back, down into the sofa. Then she clipped one of the handcuffs my wrist and the other on the thin arm of the sofa.

She placed her hands on either side of my face, resting against the headrest of the sofa and she straddled my lap.

"I think little Eddie deserves a big punishment," I bit back the moan that was trying to escape and swallowed hard.

Bella leaned forward, trying to reach behind the sofa. Her full breasts were pushed against my chest.

She pulled back all to quickly; stop thinking like that Edward. She got of me altogether and stood up; in her hand she was holding a long black whip.

I stared at it nervously, "You're going to whip me as my punishment?"

She smiled at me wickedly; fuck if that wasn't arousing. "I'm open to alternatives," Her teeth grazed her lips and then she licked them.

I swear to god I could have cum right then and there. "Oh really?"

"Mhmmm."

"Well what do you suggest," My voice went really husky and with the look she gave me I could feel myself go harder. "Or we could stick to the whip…" It couldn't hurt that much, right?

I was definitely going to get whipped today…

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it? It looks like other best friend Di wants to have a competition on whose story has the most reviews. So I'm asking for all your help, please review so that we can show her who's better :) I think we'll go with 130 reviews as the benchmark this time…**


	9. Stage Four: Lap Dance

**A/N: A big thanks to all of you for reviewing and an even bigger thanks to those of you that reviewed at least more then once! :) Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter!**

**Thanks so much to serenitynow12** **for the idea of this chapter, I am forever grateful.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I waited at the small table anxiously. Why had Bella brought me here? Where was she? Surely the bathroom couldn't take that long.

I looked around and saw various guys sitting at tables similar to mine. The only difference was that they were rubbing up against random chicks who weren't wearing nearly enough clothes.

This was a strip club? What the fuck! Bella brought me to a strip club? I looked around for her more nervous then before.

Five minutes later Bella strutted her way over to me. My jaw dropped open in surprise as I looked her up and down.

She was wearing a black corset with white intricate swirls adorning her breasts. Underneath she was wearing a skimpy and pleated black skirt that barely covered anything – hey I wasn't complaining.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously. She lifted her already short skirt higher and straddled my lap. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly, using them to support herself.

"Edward, loosen up," She purred in a slow and seductive voice.

Uh-oh this couldn't be good. Before I could interject her lips crashed to mine and she kissed me furiously.

It wasn't a kiss full of passion but more a kiss full of lust. I had to stop her, I had to stay strong. I had survived all her other ways of torment and I would survive this one to.

Her tongue entwined itself around mine and I pressed both of my palms on her chest and pushed her back. Unfortunately my palms landed on either of her breasts, so when I had tried to push back I was actually cupping them.

Bella smirked at me and I automatically pulled back. "I – Uh, I'm sorry," I mumbled quickly.

"Why on earth are you apologizing?" She demanded. "You're my fucking husband; you have a right to feel me up."

"I – Uh, wasn't trying to feel you up." I quickly justified.

"Oh really?" She retorted, "That's not what it felt like to me."

"I –" She cut me off quickly.

"Shhhh," She whispered in my ear. "Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

She aligned herself so that her hips were positioned directly on top of mine. Then she wiggled them, giggling.

I groaned in frustration as she grinded against me. Taking that as a sign of encouragement she attacked me with her lips again.

I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. Fortunately someone decided to come to my aid in my time of weakness; unfortunately it wasn't the type of aid I particularly wanted.

"Hey babe," a drunk guy from a table near our own, had apparently noticed Bella and probably thought she worked at the club. "Ditch him and I'll pay you twice as much."

Anger flared within me, honestly right now, I was tempted to just get up and punch him in the face. Why didn't it occur to me that dressed as Bella was, I wouldn't be the only one to notice how fucking hot she looked.

Bella ignored him and continued kissing me; I tried to follow her example. "Awww don't be like that sugar, how about triple then?"

Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong. It was kind of hard to stay strong when Bella reached down and stroked me.

"Fucking hookers now days, always wanting more; but you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers." The guy sitting in the corner sneered loudly.

That was the turning point. I pushed Bella of me, insistently but still softly. "Edward please don't do anything", she whispered softly.

"Bella, I have to, you heard what he said to you." I was beyond pissed, that was just too much.

"Edward, I know but don't…" She begged me.

"Bella please," I quickly got up before she could stop me. I walked over to him, hoping to look intimidating. He looked up at me slowly when he realized I was standing right in front of him.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked him slowly and deliberately, like I was talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Dude what the fuck?" I barely gave him any time to say anything before my fist collided with his face.

I pulled back quickly and watched the blood pour down his nose. I was about to strike him again when I heard Bella's voice beside me.

"Edward please don't, please stop," she cried desperately. I felt her hand close around my wrist and she used it to pull me to her.

She dragged me into a corner, far away from the idiot I had just punched.

"Bella I'm sorry but you heard what he said; I wasn't going to sit there and watch that sick bastard get away with –"

She cut me of with her lips and she kissed me short and sweetly. Then she pulled back, "Thank you." She sighed and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

If only life was that easy, the 'sick bastard' decided to choose that exact moment to interrupt us.

It was the first time in days that Bella and I had actually shared an intimate experience full of love and comfort, as opposed to just sex and lust.

He grabbed me and punched me in the stomach, or at least that's what I think he did because I didn't feel a thing.

"How fucking dare you just walk up to me and punch me." He shouted. His breath stunk of beer and cigarettes. The mix was revolting and I pushed him away.

"Dude, ever thought of using Listerine breath strips?" He ignored me and punched me in the stomach again. I still couldn't feel the impact and I could see the guy starting to tense up; obviously wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

I heard Bella scream from beside me but we both ignored her. This was for her own good, this sick bastard would never go near her again, or talk to her again.

He gave it one more try, obviously putting all his strength into that one punch because as soon as his fist made contact with my stomach, he pulled back and howled out in pain.

"That's exactly why I always go for the face," and as if to make my point I clenched my fist and attacked his nose.

Well that's where I was aiming to hit but a loud string of whistles distracted me and I ended up giving him a black eye instead.

Too weak to stand up his knees buckled, so I took advantage of that and kicked him to the ground. Then I looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh my fucking –" I started but then stopped halfway. "Bella what the fuck are you doing?" At least I understood the reason behind all the whistling now.

Bella had apparently thought taking off her corset and mini skirt would be an effective way to grab my attention.

She was wearing a black strapless bra, with pink lace outlining the cups. Underneath the skirt that she had carelessly thrown to the floor; she was wearing a black thong, also with pink lace.

"I'm sorry Edward, but if this was the only to make you stop then so be it…besides it's seemed to have worked." She said in a small, tiny voice.

* * *

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward looked too horrified for words. I was acutely aware of all the eyes boring into my body. They were following my every move and I guess you could state this as the reason for Edward's anger.

He hurriedly stripped out of his shirt and wrapped it around me.

What was his problem; I wore skimpy bikinis out on public beaches, so how was this any different? Well I guess there aren't too many sick pedophiles out on those public beaches; watching me so closely.

"We're leaving now." He stated. He was angry, I could tell. The way he spoke through his clenched teeth was a big give away.

I shrugged and tried not to be too bothered by his reaction. I was a grown woman and could take care of myself and I had every right to display my body how I wanted to.

Although I knew that what I did was stupid, careless and crazy. Well the lap dance idea was a fail, I hope Alice and Rosalie have something else up their sleeves for next time.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know Bella was completely crazy in this chapter, but how else was she meant to get Edward's attention ;)**

**I think we'll go with 160 reviews for the next chapter :)**

**P.S. I plan to post a new story shortly. I know I have heaps of stories that I've started and stopped in the middle, but I will definitely keep this one going. I'm not sure what I'll call it yet but I can promise you it will be lemony :) So keep your eyes open for that and I'll put up a brief summary in the next MI chapter! **


	10. Laying Low

**A/N: A big sorry to everyone for being completely MIA for so long. I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews, it's so nice to see that people are still reading this story and still want me to continue, fans like you inspire me to keep writing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to MiaCullen16, if you're still reading it. I don't know if you remember but you suggested this idea so here we go.**

**By the way, I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

To say Edward was angry would be a complete understatement, in this context angry seemed like a light word to use. No, infuriated was more like it. He refused to talk to me unless absolutely necessary and even then it would be through gritted teeth or with clenched fists.

Like this morning when I asked him to pass the butter he ignored me for a full minute before he finally reached over to grab it for me. That however was progress in our case and that's why I thought maybe things were getting a little better.

So when it was time for Edward to leave for work I reached over to give him a hug but he completely dodged me and slammed the door on the way out. Yeah that was like a kick in the head.

Personally I didn't think what I did was so wrong, so maybe I overreacted or maybe I acted just a little bit too crazy but that didn't mean he had to give me the silent treatment.

I don't think Alice or Rosalie understood my motives behind it either but thankfully they didn't judge. Friends never judge. They only nodded, their faces blank, when I told them.

That only meant one thing; Edward had already told Emmett and Jasper who had then passed on the message to Rosalie and Alice which gave them enough time to compose their reactions.

What Edward would have told them was beyond me but whatever…

Frankly I was starting to get sick of the whole scheming thing and it's not like we had any good ideas anyway. Rosalie and Alice didn't respond to this as kindly when I told them how I felt about the bet.

"So what, you're just going to give up?" Rosalie shouted at me, not angrily but more frustrated.

"Rose," I replied calmly, "It's not like we have much to do at this point. I don't see any mind-blowing epiphanies happening here."

"But come on Bella," Alice interjected, "That doesn't mean we let Edward win. You do know this is how it will end?"

I sighed, "I know Alice but I just– Well how about this, we'll just lay low for a while, till we think of something else to do."

"Lay low?" Rosalie asked doubtfully.

"Yeah lay low, I mean come on, even if I did give up it's not like I was going to go fuck him as soon as I got home, or he would fuck me let alone talk to me. We'll just take a break from all this scheming but the bet's still on."

Alice nodded in understanding and Rosalie sighed, "If that's what you want Bella…"

"Yes Rose, that's exactly what I want."

So that's what we did; we took a temporary break from all the games but the bet still continued. It didn't really matter whether it was on or not since Edward was still majorly pissed for the, as he liked to call it, 'stunt' I pulled.

The funny thing was – well no so much funny as fucked up – that Edward looked amazingly hot when he was pissed off. So while he ignored me, I secretly pined for him. I knew that soon enough I would have to take matters into my own hands and when that time did come I had no idea what to do.

I mean I couldn't very well ask Rosalie or Alice how to mas-…how to masturbate. The thing was that Edward fulfilled and satisfied all my needs physically so I never had to please myself. As a teenager I thought the idea repulsive and disgusting, which I still did, but now I was desperate and had no option.

So like anyone else would do, I decided to open up my laptop and google masturbation. 222,000,000 results, great this was going to be a fun afternoon.

After two hours of googling, several disgusting pictures and disturbing videos later I just couldn't take it anymore. It felt so strange, so weird, reading and learning about how to please myself. I felt so bad…like I was doing something really wrong, something so sinful.

More frustrated then before I decided I needed to get out of the house, away from my laptop, away from any internet whatsoever. I went down to my favourite coffee shop, the one where Alice, Rosalie and I did most of our planning.

I ordered a vanilla latté and strolled down the shops nearby. One shop in particular caught my attention, as I stood in front of the pink shop with playboy bunny stickers I found myself unconsciously walking in.

The shop was the same as the last time I came here. I noted the cop's uniform I had bought hanging in the corner. This time though the costumes didn't seem to interest me – this time I was looking for something else.

Just like before my feet seemed to control my decisions, they dragged me up to a big display of what looked like, oh dear lord…vibrators; vibrators in all different shapes, sizes and colours.

Wow I must be way more sexually frustrated then I thought. Without thinking I grabbed the first vibrator I could see, quickly payed for it and ran out of the shop, clutching the bag nervously.

When I reached home I ran up to the bedroom and sat on the bed cautiously holding the bag. I sat there for god knows how long without opening the bag, not even peeking inside. Finally I mustered up the courage to open it and take the vibrator outside.

It was black and shaped like a penis, a very big penis which was good because let's just say Edward was quite big, no very big.

I opened the plastic box it was inside and pulled the vibrator out. It was long, hard and smooth and I softly placed it on the bed. Next I took out the instruction manual that came with it.

According to the manual this particular vibrator had 3 settings with it, a high one, a low one and a pulsating one. I flipped the switch to the low one; the vibrator immediately made a buzzing noise and started moving in my hand. I then turned on the high setting and the buzzing noise intensified.

I continued playing around with the vibrator, learning all the controls, seeing how it worked. I know it sounds weird but the vibrator was oddly, interesting.

I finally decided to try it out; this was where extremely awkward and embarrassing bit came. I lifted my skirt up and placed the head of the vibrator on top of my clit, over my underwear. I then turned the vibrator on to the low setting and immediately felt the tension bubble up; guess that's what weeks of horniness does to you.

I could feel the tingling sensation spread through my stomach and soon my body flushed with heat; I needed more. The low setting wasn't enough and I put the high setting on, the vibrator shook in my hand.

My body started shaking and the tension reached its boiling point, I came crashing down from my high with a short scream. As I calmed down from my first orgasm I realized that this hadn't satisfied me but had done the opposite, it had left me wanting more.

Slowly I got rid of my underwear and placed the vibrator at the opening of my entrance. I turned it to the pulsating setting and gently pushed it in, the sensations it created was incredible. It was almost like it was Edward's dick inside me, not some stupid vibrator.

I moaned and starting rocking my hips to create a momentum. I started thrusting my hips wildly as the sensation increased; I hadn't had sex for so long that I missed the rush you got. I could feel my self coming close to the edge and yelled out a "fuckkkkkkkk!"

My motions became frantic as I desperately tried to come; I screamed and yelled out Edward's name one final time before I collapsed on to the bed.

I didn't know how long I laid there until I finally looked up to see a very shocked looking Edward standing there with his mouth hanging open, well fuck!

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it, I really hope you guys liked it! I mean they lasted a pretty long time didn't they until one of them finally took matters into their own hands ;) I know you're all dying to see Edward's reaction and that will be in the next chapter. Review and you shall receive :)**


	11. I Love You

**A/N: Hello everyone :) I know I'm late again. I'm sorry! It's not my fault all my favourite authors have been updating their fics regularly oh and I keep finding these amazing stories that are like 40 chapters long and keep me up all night and stop me from doing everything else.**

**Thankyou so much for all the wonderful reviews, even if it's just a smiley face or an update soon I really really appreciate it! Thanks to all the people who reviewed but don't have ff accounts.**

**So you all loved the ending and thought it was amazingly hilarious, I do try ;)**

**Now Eddie's point of view, I have roughly finalized the plot. I know some of you will happy and some disappointed but what can I say, it's my story :P**

**Twilight is not mine but a girl can dream right? **

* * *

**EPOV**

Yes I was angry at Bella. Actually at this point it's safe to say I was passed angry and had moved on to just plain pissed off. I mean wouldn't you be pissed if your wife decided to take off all her clothes in a public place. Just like that, like it's most normal fucking thing in the whole entire world.

I don't think you would even consider that place normal; it was packed with sleazes and pervs, so for Bella to do that there…yeah I was pissed, and you get the point.

There was that small tiny part of me that deep down inside loved Bella and felt bad for ignoring her like that, but then I'd think back to what she did and that guilt would disappear.

It's not like I wanted to ignore her or even chose to for that matter; it was hard to ignore Bella and my constant hard on was proof. God the things she wore; it was kinda hard not to pounce on her right then and there.

This morning for example Bella was wearing the tiniest pair of shorts I had ever seen. Like if you're going to wear that you might as well not wear anything, right? On top of that, as if to torture me more, she was wearing a lacy camisole that left nothing to the imagination.

When she spoke her voice was low and her luscious lips parted to expose her pink little tongue. Her warm pink little tongue, let's just I spent a long time thinking about that particular tongue and all its wonders.

I heard Bella clear her throat and realised she had asked me a question. I looked up to see her motioning to the butter, her hands reaching out to grab it. Butter, butter…oh she wanted the butter. I lightly shook my head and passed her the butter.

"Thank you Edward," she replied smiling brightly. She was trying but I couldn't very well ignore what had happened, no matter how much I wanted her. Not that it would matter, the bet remember?"

I nodded at her in response and finished of my breakfast in silence. I looked up to see her innocently licking her lips and I almost lost it. Yeah I definitely needed to get out of here, now.

I grabbed my bags and ran to the front door; Bella stepped in front of me and tried to give me a hug. With her being that close, her floral scent lingering in the air, I wouldn't be able to make it through a hug.

I quickly dodged her and slammed the door behind me a little too hard. Ooops, oh well.

* * *

Work was hell as usual. You know I'm pretty sure there was a point, earlier in my life, when I actually enjoyed work. Now that was not the case, the hours passed in a blur and soon it was time to go home again.

Cautiously I opened the front door and tiptoed inside. I heard faint noises from upstairs and assumed Bella was up there. I took a deep breath and stepped into the house fully.

I dumped my bags on the floor and went into the kitchen, in my hurry to finish breakfast and the rush at work I hadn't had much to eat. Not bothered to make anything I just grabbed a banana off the shelf and a bottle of water from the fridge.

I then slowly made my way towards our bedroom and stopped dead in my tracks. What the fuck were those sounds, it sounded like someone was moaning. After a second I realized it wasn't just anyone but Bella, my Bella. What the fuck was going on here?

Was she cheating on me? Was Bella actually having sex with someone else? I heard a short scream and anger bubbled up inside me. The door to our room was just peeking open.

Slowly and silently and edged it open. The sight that met me had me frozen in shock.

Bella was lying on the bed pleasing herself with a vibrator. She screamed out my name and collapsed on the bed.

I don't know how many minutes past but I just stood there staring at her with my mouth wide open while she lay on the bed. It felt like ages after that she finally looked up to notice me standing there.

"Omg shit Edward ummm fuck," she yelled nervously. She quickly stood up and adjusted her clothing. "Omg I cannot believe you had to see that. Shit shit shit fuck shit fuck shit shity fuckity fuck fuck shit –"

"Bella shhhh," I said interrupting her.

Bella began to look down, ashamed, flushing a bright shade of red.

I was shocked; I walked over to her and grabbed her chin, gently lifting her head up. "Bella, if you were having that much of a problem you should have told me. I would have gladly helped you, there was no need for this." I stated motioning to the vibrator.

"But –But the bet…" She said still embarrassed and still red.

"No sex remember, doesn't mean we can't do other things." I said smiling and winking.

"Yeah but you were so angry, I thought you hated me." She sounded so sad, her voice tiny.

I sighed; yeah I guess I might have given off the impression. "Bella, Baby I could never hate you…I love you." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Awww adorable right? Well it's not over yet, I'll tell you that.**

**Stay tuned for the next chap and don't forget to review :) xx**


	12. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hello everyone :) Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. So we're really moving on with this story and I know the next few chapters may seem totally random but they're not, trust me! **

**Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Things were going good. Bella and I were spending more time cuddling and spooning and doing the things you were supposed to do. Valentine's Day was only one day away and quite frankly I was freaking out.

Usually I wasn't that big on V day. Sure I got Bella: roses, a card, chocolates and a small present (usually lingerie), the things you were supposed to get but I never went further than that. This year I wanted to change that. This year I wanted to go all out, do something romantic, you know. After all the time we'd spent together not being just about sex and after all the changes we'd made, I owed her at least that.

I had thought hard about what exactly I could do for her and now one day away I still had absolutely no idea. Crap!

"Well there's always the romantic candlelit dinner for two," Emmett had suggested.

"Nope, that's way to cliché man."

"It may be cliché but it's a definite hit." He shrugged his shoulders and that was the end of that conversation.

Jasper wasn't that much helpful either.

"Dude, just buy her a giant 'I love you' teddy bear and call it a day."

"Seriously?" I mean come on what kind of advice was that.

Jasper raised his hands defensively, "If you don't like my idea go ask Emmett."

Like I said he wasn't much help either.

I considered asking Alice or Rosalie for help, they were good with this kind of shit but I couldn't risk them telling Bella. Yeah guess I was on my own for this one.

The next day I woke up feeling like shit. I still hadn't figured what to do for Valentine's Day and here it was. I gave Bella the usual bunch of flowers with an I love you card, a box of chocolate and this time a delicate bracelet with midnight blue stones surrounding the chain.

"Edward wow, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as it would look on you." I gave Bella a lazy smile and leaned in to kiss her. "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," She leaned in to give me another kiss when the doorbell broke our cosy moment.

I groaned and reluctantly pulled away to answer the door. A delivery man stood there in front of a large white truck. "I have an order for a Mrs Bella Cullen."

"That's me," Bella called from behind where I was standing.

"Fantastic, sign here please." The delivery man responded.

Bella walked forward and grabbed the pen and clipboard he was offering her, after signing her name she handed both objects back to him. "What exactly is this order?" Bella asked.

"I won't be a second," the delivery man ignored her question and went back to his truck. He reached in and a couple of second he came back with a massive bouquet of at least a hundred red roses packaged beautifully in a pyramid like design with purple and gold ribbon.

"This is for you," He handed Bella the bouquet and then proceeded to make his way back to the truck. Bella was staring at the roses with her mouth open and I wasn't that much better off.

"Who– Who sent that?" I managed to ask once I had recovered.

"Ummm I have no clue, let's find out." Bella walked inside and I followed her shutting the door behind her. "They're absolutely gorgeous aren't they Edward?"

Suddenly my own little bunch was getting smaller and smaller. "Yeah they are."

"Oh look there's a card." I walked over to Bella and waited as she opened it.

_A dozen of a dozen red roses,_

_For a beautiful girl like you. _

– _Mike _

"Aww Mike, that's so sweet." Bella's voice was thick and her eyes glassy, I thought I was going to throw up.

"Who's Mike?" I tried hard to keep the anger out of voice but it didn't work, Bella gave me a strange look.

'No one, just a friend from work."

"Friends from work don't gift a dozen of a dozen red roses for Valentine's Day Bella."

"Maybe not Edward, but we really are just friends." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at me defensively. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." I replied with clenched teeth.

"Okay whatever."

"How come I've never met this Mark guy before anyway?" I demanded, purposely saying his name wrong.

"You've never met _Mike _before because you've never met any of my colleagues before." She replied angrily.

"That's not true, I went to your work's Christmas party last year, and I don't remember seeing a Mark there." I retaliated.

"That's because _Mike _was on early vacation."

"How convenient," I whispered except Bella heard and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said Edward, there's nothing to be jealous about. We are just friends." She relaxed her stance and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I love you."

I sighed, "I love you too. I'm sorry; they're just flowers I guess."

Bella laughed, "So you were jealous, it's okay."

"I was not jealous; anyway I have a quick shift I have to pick up today so I'll be home later." I didn't really have to go to work; I just needed time to think of something romantic for Bella and quick.

Bella pouted, "You have to work today? It's Valentine's Day."

"It's not a public holiday Baby; I'll be home in a couple of hours I promise." I kissed her on the lips and then went to my room to get ready.

I had a quick shower and then threw on some clothes and grabbed an apple from the kitchen as I wasn't very hungry.

"Edward is that all you're going to eat? Do you want me to make you something quickly?" Bella asked worriedly from the kitchen.

I made a point to look at my watch, "Uh no actually I'm a little running late but be ready for me to pick you 5 ok?"

"Okay," she replied with a short laugh. "Now go," she said shooing me out the door with a light slap to my ass. That was actually really hot; remind me to get her to do that again.

I glanced at my watch, 11:00 am; I have exactly six hours to think of something all on my own. Shit I am so screwed.

* * *

**BPOV**

I moved around the house finding water and vases for my flowers and storing away my gifts. The bracelet from Edward truly was beautiful; he must have spent a lot of money on it.

I picked up the bouquet from Mike and smiled. Mike really is so sweet, he shouldn't have sent me flowers and Edward was just hilarious with the jealousy.

I gave a quick call to Alice and Rosalie and we ended up talking for hours. We squealed over all the gifts and flowers and chocolate and I told them both about how Edward reacted about Mike's flowers and they laughed.

After straightening a few things around the house I decided to start getting ready. It was almost 5 and I was still in my pyjamas. I didn't know what Edward had planned so I didn't know how to dress.

I wanted to play it safe and went with some faded black skinny jeans that made my ass look pretty good if I say so myself. I wore a nice and dressy dark blue blouse to match my new bracelet. It was cute and also showed sufficient cleavage.

I acted against heels and instead went for some matching ballet flats. With a little bit of eye shadow and mascara I was good to go. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, I look pretty damn good.

The doorbell rang at 5:00 sharp, my punctual Edward. I opened the door to find him standing there with yet more flowers, date style.

I decided to play along and gave him my most alluring smile, "Hi."

"Hey," he replied with his own dazzling smile. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers and I smiled even wider.

"You shouldn't have, thank you they're beautiful." I opened the door wider for him. "Come in, let me just put these in some water.'

Edward stepped in and closed the door behind him while I went to go look for a spare vase. He started looking around, "Nice house."

"Thanks," I finally found a vase and filled it with some water. "I like it too."

"Are these from all your secret admirers?" He gestured to the bunch of flowers he gave me this morning and the bouquet from Mike.

I laughed and couldn't help but blush, "Hardly."

I put the flowers in the vase and placed it on the table and then I grabbed my purse. "So are we ready to go?" I asked him.

"We sure are," He opened the front door for me and waited while I locked up and then he opened my car door for me.

"Where are going anyway?" I questioned as he sat in his own seat.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied winking and starting up the car.

We drove for a good 20 minutes talking about nothing and laughing the whole time. I hadn't had this much fun with Edward for ages, not including the sex of course.

"We're here," He said suddenly. He stopped the car and immediately ran over to my side to open my door.

"Thanks," I looked around and gasped.

We were at the top of a tiny cliff overlooking the beach and ocean beyond it. You could see the waves crashing against the shore, children laughing and kicking in the water, people scrambling around with their surf boards, women laid out on towels against the sand.

It was beautiful, I felt like we were a part of the world but alone at the same time. It was getting dark but not too dark so you could still see everything around you but the dimness created a nice atmosphere. Around us Edward had set up a picnic rug and a basket filled with food and drinks.

"Edward wow, this is just, wow." I said looking towards him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the rug.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby and breaking character for a second he leaned down to kiss me passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Have you guys got any plans for Valentine's Day? It's only 67 days away ;) **


	13. The Phone Call

**A/N: No your eyes are not deceiving you, two updates in a week :P What can I say, I'm on a roll.**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The loud ringing of my phone woke me up; I glanced at the clock and cringed. 12:30 pm, who on earth would be calling me this late?

"Baby, make it stop." Edward mumbled before burying his face in his pillow.

I grabbed the phone and tip toed into the other room. Mike's name was flashing across the screen and I knew he wouldn't call this late unless it was an emergency.

"Hello," I quietly whispered, flipping open the phone.

"Bella?" Mike's voice questioned, he sounded distressed.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

"Bella I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't call this late unless I had to I–". He was rambling so I decided to stop him.

"Mike I know, is everything ok?"

"Not really," he whimpered. "Jess is leaving me."

"Oh Mike I'm so sorry–"

"For another woman," he cut in.

I fell silent. What was I supposed to say to that? Mike and Jessica had been going out for almost 5 years. Mike was absolutely in love with her and now five years later she leaves him for another woman? I guess no guy really ever considers that things like that can even happen.

After a minute of silence I decided to speak up, "Mike I really am sor–"

"Did you know I was going to propose to her?" he cut in again.

"Oh god Mike really? I didn't know." I tried to soothe him as best as I could.

"Yeah, I bought the ring and everything. I had it all planned." He sounded like he was almost in tears.

"Did you know that she…?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That she had a girlfriend? That she was seeing another woman? That she was fucking cheating on me with a chick?" He yelled angrily. "You know if the whole situation wasn't so fucked up I would have invited her to join in sometimes."

"Mike," I reprimanded.

"Just kidding, but seriously Bella. What is this?" He questioned breaking down again.

"Look Mike it's late and we both need to sleep. Take the day off tomorrow and sleep in, relax. I'll cover for you and we'll try and sort things out from there." I supressed a yawn.

"You're right," he replied, sighing. "I love you Bella you know that? You're the best."

"I know Mike, I love you too." I smiled, "Don't worry I'm here for you, we'll figure this out together, I promise."

"What should I tell work" he questioned suddenly.

"Nobody has to know anything, good night Mike." Without waiting for a reply I hung up the phone and went back to bed. When I slipped back into the sheets Edward was lying wide awake with a frown on his face.

"Who was that?" He demanded angrily.

I sighed, "That was Mike."

"Mike the flower guy? What the fuck did he want?" Edward yelled.

"Edward!" I yelled back, "Be nice."

"I am being nice Bella. I just want to know why some guy who sends you flowers on Valentine's Day is calling you this late at night."

"It's nothing like that and you know it." I was getting frustrated now.

"Oh really? Do I now?" At this point we had both gotten out of bed and were standing up facing each other.

"Edward stop being so immature about this." I screamed at him.

"So I'm being immature now?" He shouted back. "Oh Mike Baby I love you too…don't worry I'm here for you, we'll figure this out together, I promise…nobody has to know anything." He imitated in a whiny voice.

"Edward–" I started, furious by this point.

"Nobody has to know anything Bella or just me?" he crossed his arms and by his level of stupidity and maturity I fully expected him to stick his tongue out at me.

"Edward just stop okay." I shrieked at him. "You have no idea what he's going through, the things that are happening to."

"What he's going through? What's he's going through? Look at my wife the saviour scurrying off to help the poor little damsel in distress." He sneered at me.

"Well that's what I am Edward, a therapist." I replied smugly.

"A SEX THERAPIST!" He roared. We both stood there looking at each other, those three words hanging in the air. Suddenly his expression changed. "Ohh, I get it now, I guess the sex is part of the job description as well?"

"Okay that is fucking enough!" I could not take another second of this crap. I reached towards the bed and grabbed his pillow which I then turned around and threw at his face. "You know where the guest room is, you're sleeping there tonight." I walked up to him and pushed him out the door roughly, I then slammed the door shut as soon as he was outside and locked the door.

"Fine by me," he yelled back from the other side. "And don't expect any make-up sex or anything from me. Then again I guess you have Mike now."

I whimpered as tears slowly streamed down my face, my legs gave out and slid down to the floor. My back was pressed against the door which Edward was currently banging on.

"Bella let me in, please I'm sorry."

I ignored him and wiped away my tears.

After a while the banging stopped.

This was our worst fight yet. We never fought and when we did there was make-up sex and it was fucking amazing. I wondered if this was yet another thing I could blame on that stupid bet. Then again maybe it was for the best, maybe the bet was bringing me some clarity.

I slowly regained the strength to stand up and made my way back to bed. It felt cold and empty without Edward. There wasn't a night I had slept in that bed without him.

As the night passed I slowly cried myself to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I felt and looked like shit. I knew Edward and I had a lot of sorting out to do.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Sorry it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine but hey that's life :P So this story has a lot of readers, where are you guys all from?**


	14. Once Again

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys make me so happy :) Now without further ado, the story.**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Things with Bella were ok, they weren't amazing but ok. I could live with that for now I guess. She finally let me sleep in the same bed as her after I'd begged and apologized profusely for days on end.

Now I had to follow her around and act like her personal slave if I wanted any chance of forgiveness.

So that's why we were at the mall, Bella said she wanted to do some shopping and I was her designated bag carrier.

"If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity." A voice stated. I turned around and followed Bella's gaze, to see a very cocky looking guy leaning against one of the pillars.

He had blonde hair with brown tints, and a very prominent chin.

His body looked strong and muscular, although mine was probably more. He was smiling at Bella in way that made me want to punch him in the face.

Did he just fucking flirt with my wife, I suppressed a growl, and held my fist back.

"Mike," Bella exclaimed happily, I nearly gagged, so this was Mike. Well that fucking explains a lot. She reached for my hand and pulled me towards him. "I haven't seen you for ages, what are you doing here?" She asked him, she sounded like she really was happy to see him.

"Yeah, I had a few days off…I decided to catch up on some household things, you know." He commented with a wink.

He winked, how dare he fucking wink at my wife, and a few days…he was away for a few days, I mean ages was a bit of an exaggeration.

"By the way I never asked, did you get my flowers?" He asked.

"Yes I did, thank you. I loved them, they were absolutely beautiful," Bella replied nodding. "Oh Mike, this is Edward my husband." She said gesturing towards me, "and Edward, this is Mike, he works with me." Bella quickly explained as if I didn't already know.

I nodded, "hey." Mike held out his hand, which I reluctantly shook.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella never shuts up about you." He stated with an annoyed expression. I couldn't help but smile widely at that.

"Hey," Bella retorted, playfully hitting him. I felt uneasy watching their easy interaction.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous. I can't believe I was fucking jealous. Why would I be jealous? After days of convincing myself I wasn't jealous, the feeling was back again. I guess I already knew I was jealous of stupid Mike. I mean my reaction to the flowers and the late night phone call proved as much. But Bella was mine. I could fuck her whenever I wanted.

But I couldn't, thanks to the stupid bet which I cursed once again. Maybe it was just lack of sex that made me feel this way.

I stopped myself right there, before my imagination got the best of me…god dammit, why was life so fucking hard.

"So you're a sex therapist as well?" I asked Mike, trying to distract myself by asking stupid questions I already knew the answers to.

"Yep," he said nodding. "But my therapy doesn't just consist of talking to them," he added with another wink. "Kidding," He said noticing my expression.

Bella laughed, and I tried to laugh as well. What the fuck, was he really fucking patients behind their husbands' backs? From what I'd seen so far, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Well we should get going," Bella said a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, so should I…a million things to pick up." He laughed again at the double meaning of that. Once again Bella joined in, my jealousy flared up again. Did she really think that little fuck was funny?

"Mike," Bella said sternly, but I knew she was fooling around.

"Hey, it was really nice to meet see you Edward," Mike said to me. "And I will **see** **you** tomorrow," He said happily, turning back to Bella. Her reached out and jokingly touched her nose with his finger.

Was it just me, or was there something more to that then colleague friendliness. He reached over and hugged Bella tightly, wrapping his arms around her; one on the small of her back, and the other tangled in her hair. Then he broke away and kissed her on the cheek.

That is it, first the flowers, the late night calls and now this. Go find someone else to fucking hit on, and leave my wife alone. The urge to punch him was becoming stronger by the second, and I growled loudly. Bella shot me a look, but Mike didn't seem to hear it.

I think I would have actually punched him, if he didn't wave and walk away. I considered following him and took a step forward, but Bella's hand on my arm restrained me. I shook it of, a bit roughly.

"Edward, what the hell?" Bella asked angrily. I swiftly turned towards her.

"He fucking hugged you and then kissed you." I hissed; my teeth clenched together.

"Edward, he hugged me, it was just a hug. As for the kiss, it was on the cheek, we do it all the time."

"You kiss all the time?" I asked horror-struck.

"Edward, not like that…on the cheek." She tried to assure me.

"Have you slept together?" I asked ignoring her.

"What?" She asked fuming.

"I said; have you slept together?" I repeated.

"What the fuck do you think?" She snapped her lip curling back in anger. "Edward we've fucking been through this, remember a couple of weeks ago when you asked me the very same question and I threw you out of our room, or my room if you continue this crap."

"Just answer the fucking question Bella, have you or have you not had sex together?" I asked once more, my patience running out.

I knew I was probably being a bit harsh, and probably over-reacting again. But at the moment I didn't care.

"I cannot believe you are bringing this up again. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I now have proof to believe that what I said was true. You were lying to me all along weren't you?" I demanded trying to keep my anger in check.

"Unbelievable, an innocent hug and a kiss on the cheek is proof to you that we've had sex Edward?"

"Just answer the question Bella." I asked one last time.

"No Edward, we haven't had sex together," She shouted angrily. Several heads turned to look at us, but I didn't care.

"Good," I shouted back just as angrily. A tear ran down Bella's face, I stepped forward. Instinctively, my hand shot out towards her cheek, wiping the tear away.

Her hand grabbed mine, and pushed it away roughly. "Don't fucking touch me Edward," she screeched furiously, more tears running down her face.

I cringed back, "Bella."

"Don't talk to me Edward, I don't want to hear your voice." Tears ran down faster and faster until she was sobbing.

People were staring more openly, I know I had created a scene but once again I didn't care.

"Bella," I started. "Please–"

"I said don't talk to me, I thought we were past all of this but you had to bring it up again didn't you?" She said cutting me of. She turned around and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I shouted out. She ignored me and kept running; I began to run after her. "To Mike?" I asked cruelly.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around slowly. That was low, even for me. I regretted it instantly, "Bella, I didn't mean that–"

"No Edward…that's exactly where I'm going, to fuck Mike." She began to cry more, and more. I couldn't even close the distance between her, and comfort her.

She turned around, and I watched her walk slowly, until she was out of sight. The people around us, who were staring before, were slowly breaking away.

There was nothing left to see. I couldn't move, so I just stood there, waiting for her to come back. But she didn't and eventually it got late. Somehow, this time I didn't think she was going to come back. This time I didn't think she was going to forgive me. I still hadn't moved.

It began to drizzle slowly; people began to scurry back inside, trying to find shelter.

But I just stood there; the rain began to pick up quickly. I still didn't make a move; I stood there until I was fully drenched.

"Oh Edward," A voice said sadly. I knew the voice, but I didn't try to recognise it.

I felt two pairs of hands grab either sides of my arms and drag me inside. What the fuck had I done now?

* * *

**A/N: So there we go, Edward screws up once again. Somehow I have a feeling that Bella won't be so forgiving this time? What do you think?**


	15. Screw The Bet

**A/N: So sorry this took so long, I went away for a couple of days but things are back on track now. Did you all have an amazing Christmas and New Year? Thank you everyone for all reviews, I love you all so much! There is a lot of swearing in here so just be aware if that.**

**I don't own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"I cannot believe this; I just cannot believe this actually happened." Alice and Rosalie looked at each other quickly and nodded sympathetically. Just then a blonde waitress came up to ask us if we wanted any drinks. Alice and Rosalie instantly refused; I on the other hand ordered 4 vodka shots. I could tell Alice and Rosalie both thought that was a bad idea but thankfully they kept their mouths shut. "I mean we were past all the cheating crap, we were actually making some fucking progress. Everything was going good until Mike– fucking Mike showed up."

I sighed. "Maybe it's all my fault," I continued. "I mean Mike is a tool bag and I knew that, maybe if I didn't let him say some of the things he said or do some of the things he did this wouldn't have happened." I gulped, "No! I will not blame myself for this. This is not my fault! Mike was innocent, the real problem is Edward. If he wasn't such an over protective, insecure little prat this wouldn't have happened. That guy has some serious fucking trust issues. I mean, I said I didn't sleep with him so I didn't sleep with him. That should have been the end of that discussion right there, but no he had proof that I was cheating on him. Bastard."

"Maybe –" Alice started but I cut her off.

"But you know what? I don't give a fucking crap anymore. I'm just gonna drink a lot, party hard and forget this shit ever happened." Alice gave Rosalie another worried look and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella do you really think this is the best way to deal –" Rosalie started to ask but I interrupted her as well.

"Oh look my drinks are here." I smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages and thanked the server. I grabbed the first shot glass and raised it in the air, "To my dickhead of a husband. Bottoms up." I then downed the glass and immediately felt the low burn at the back of my throat. Before I could focus on the faint tingling I grabbed the next glass and tipped that back as well. I then did this with the third and then the fourth before slamming the empty shot glass on the table with a sharp thud.

Alice and Rosalie were staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I rolled my eyes again, "What?" They both silently shook their heads in unison. A couple of minutes later the server came back to collect my empty glasses and asked if we wanted anything else. "Actually can I have two more vodka shots please," I ordered.

"NO!" Rosalie immediately yelled. "That won't be necessary." I shrugged and leaned back in my chair while the waitress collected my glasses and left.

"You guys wanna dance?" I asked, they both shook their heads and I sighed, "Jeez people live a little." I turned around in my seat surveying all the people on the dance floor. "Hmm that guy is cute." I said turning back around and facing my two speechless friends. "Maybe I'll go rub up against him, you know show Edward what cheating's all about."

"Bella I really don't think that's a good idea, you're drunk and besides, Edward's not even here." Rosalie spoke up.

"Exactly Edward's not here, I'm drunk and I'm not going to remember any of this in the morning. So the way I see it, it's a win-win situation." I got up quickly almost knocking over my chair. "Ooops." I said, giggling. I made my way to the dance floor and walked right up to the cute guy I had seen earlier. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just the fact that I was so pissed at Edward but I was feeling a lot bolder than usual.

The guy looked up startled but then grinned when he saw me. "Hey sexy, can I help you?"

"Well I thought you were fuck hot and thought I'd come over and say hello, you know socialise a little." I stated, winking and smiling flirtatiously.

"Fuck hot?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Like so hot I'd fuck you, a hot fuck…" I complimented him, smiling again.

"Is that something you'd be interested in doing?" He asked, smiling back. "Maybe in the near possible future…say tonight?"

"Sorry but she's taken," A voice growled from behind me.

I knew that voice anywhere.

Edward.

What was _he _doing here?

I turned around stumbling and seriously pissed off. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Bella are you drunk?" His voice was disbelieving. I didn't blame him; I barely ever got as drunk as I was now.

"That is beside the point." I tried to take another step forward and tripped – and as much as I hate to say this – right into his arms. What can I say, being drunk makes me clumsy. He caught me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Come on Bella let's get you home." He said quietly, helping me walk forward. For some reason I didn't say anything and just followed along. Edward guided me to the table where I was sitting before. Emmett and Jasper had now joined Alice and Rosalie. All four of them looked relieved as soon as they saw that I was safe in Edward's arms. "Thanks for your help guys, I'll call you later." Edward said to them before lifting me up and carrying my outside to his car.

He placed me in the passenger seat and gently shut the door before getting in the driver's seat. "Just to let you know Edward, I'm pissed at you right now and don't want to talk about it." Edward sighed and nodded and started driving the car.

When we reached home he parked the car and ran around to my side, opening the door for me and helping me out. By then I was almost too drunk to function. So with a lot of help from Edward we finally made it into the house. "Look I know you said you don't want to talk about it but –"

"I don't want to talk about it Edward, no buts okay." I turned away from him and started walking towards our room. Edward followed me and grabbed me from my sides, turning me so that I was facing him. My face was close to his neck and I could smell his cologne. So fucking delicious. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him. "I just can't believe we're going through this again."

He nodded, "I know I just –"

"You just what Edward? You just fucking what? You made a mistake, is that what you're trying to say?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know, maybe if you let me finish." he replied.

"Oh now is _so_ not the time to get cocky Edward."

"Really?" He asked smirking. "You seemed to love my _cock_iness at one point."

"You're kidding right? I can't even have a proper fucking conversation with you now. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed.

'What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You're the one who cheated." He roared angrily.

"We have been through this a million fucking times, Edward. I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You. For fuck's sake."

He stared at me before crashing his lips against mine. I kissed him back before realizing what was happening and pulled back. I glared at him and he quickly apologized, "Sorry, I just don't know what came over him." I could smell his cologne again; his cool breath was fanning across my face. His eyes were black with lust and intense with passion; I gazed into them for a full minute.

I needed this, I needed him. I reached up and took his lower lip into my mouth, biting and suckling on it before devouring his mouth. He moaned and the sounds vibrated through us. I think we both lost it at that point. We began ripping each other's clothes off like savages, our lips never breaking.

I finally pulled back, out of breath. "What about the bet?" I suddenly remembered.

"Screw the bet," He stated capturing my lips again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little short, don't kill me ;) You may be a little confused right now and wondering why the hell I cut it there. I'm sorry I swear it's not to torture you; I just wanted to explain it all in Edward's point of view. The next chapter should be up soon, review and tell me what you think :)**


	16. Making Love

**A/N: Sorry guys again for not updating sooner, I've just been so busy, I had a relative from overseas and they just left so things have been a little crazy. A lot of you have been asking me questions about the story and I think that's great, if you don't understand anything or you're a little confused please please ask. I'm happy to answer any questions. **

**So I know you all know what this chapter is ;) Here we are the much awaited lemon. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Screw the bet," I said capturing her lips again and slowly lowering her to the bed. I needed this, we both needed this. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and began caressing her tongue with mine.

My hands travelled down her body, my fingers gripping the material of her top. I pulled away from her long enough to slip her top over her head and wasted no time on her lacy red bra, although I did however take a moment to appreciate how it complimented her beautiful breasts.

Her nipples pebbled as soon as the cold air hit them. They were taunting me, practically begging me to take them. I latched my mouth onto her right breast; swirling my tongue and suckling, nibbling and teasing. My other hand, that wasn't grabbing on to Bella's hip, travelled to her left breast and made sure it didn't feel left out. We definitely wouldn't want that. After lavishing both with kisses and plenty of attention, my hands began to wander again.

Bella groaned as I reached the flimsy material you could call her panties. My fingers smoothed over her centre and Bella moaned again, she was soaking wet and I could tell because her arousal had drenched the fabric. Ever so painfully slowly I inched her underwear down her long, silky smooth legs. "Edward, stop it!" She growled. I smirked, oh how I loved frustrating my wife.

She flailed her legs around and eventually kicked it off, and then she proceeded to remove my jeans and paused. "No underwear?" She asked grinning, raising an eyebrow at my bare skin.

"Oh I thought I'd try going commando." I replied, winking,

"Well I think commando suits you, very sexy." I let out a laugh. Truth be told, the only reason I stopped wearing any underwear these days was because of the amount of times I had to jerk off and after a while it just became easier and more convenient not to wear one.

"Looks like I might have to go commando more often." I joked, Bella laughed and I joined in.

It was nice in a way, hearing her laugh, being able to have fun again. After all the stress from our fights and the sexual tension built up over the last few weeks I thought I was going to spontaneously combust, literally.

I was still laughing when Bella's touch suddenly silenced me. She had grabbed me in her hand and was stroking me so softly it was driving me insane. Just the thought alone that it someone else's hand bringing me this pleasure, not mine, almost had me cumming right away. I groaned when she leaned down and took me in her mouth. After weeks of nothing it was almost too much to handle.

I forgot how good this felt, how talented Bella's pink little tongue was. Seriously though, that tongue deserved awards or some shit. It was fucking amazing.

"Ugh Bella, you have to stop baby," I mumbled, pushing her away. I didn't want it to be over so quickly, I wanted to be inside her when I finally came. She pulled back with a surprised look. "I want to be inside of you." I quickly explained. Bella nodded in understanding and pulled me on top of her. Normally I would be more than happy to return the favour but I just couldn't take the foreplay anymore. I needed her.

She aligned us so that my tip was touching her entrance. I took a deep breath, here goes. Wait, I cringed, why am I thinking like a nervous teenage boy who's about to lose their virginity? Okay so maybe I was little worried, I mean I hadn't had sex in weeks, what if I lost my touch or something? Shut up Edward, I internally chastised myself; you have not lost your touch.

I pushed into her and sighed, I was home again. The familiarity, warmth and comfort I felt at the moment, was worth everything. I would take a million fights and arguments if it meant I could feel this for just a couple of seconds. Being with Bella intimately, healed all my wounds, I was whole again and I wouldn't give feeling like this, up for anything in the world.

I was being stupid, irrational and immature when I made that bet with Bella. We forgot what sex was all about, how the act itself was such a powerful symbol of our love, it was making love. We hadn't made love for a while and being away from her in that way for so long made me appreciate and fully realise what it was all about. I could only hope that she was thinking the same things and that this meant as much to her as it did to me. After all, it had been weeks.

I looked down at Bella who was smiling blissfully, her eyes closed. Slowly she moved her hips creating an almost painfully pleasurable sensation. I moaned, getting lost in the moment and moving my hips against her. Her eyes flew open and an almost surprised expression crossed her face. So she had forgotten too, how amazing this truly felt.

I leaned down and kissed her, pouring everything I had into that one kiss. All my love, passion, lust, everything. Bella broke away with a gasp and looking into her doe brown eyes I saw everything I was feeling in that instant, reflected back at me. "Bella," I breathed. She smiled back at me. We weren't in a hurry, we both took time remembering everything we loved and adored about each other.

Slowly I started thrusting in and out of her. Gently lifting myself off her and pulling out before slamming back into her fervently. Bella shrieked in ecstasy and I groaned along with her. Our moans and sighs, screams and cries creating a perfect symphony.

It was then that I knew, our reunion wasn't a quick fuck but slow, ardent love making and we were both okay with that. After all this time it was exactly what we wanted. Bella came with my name on her lips and I followed closely behind her just by hearing the breathy husky way she said it. I didn't pull out of her immediately; instead I was content with snuggling up to her and basking in our afterglow together.

"That was just amazing," Bella whispered. I nodded, completely in agreement and bent down to kiss her forehead. The night air was becoming chilly and Bella shivered, I pulled her closer to me and enveloped her in my arms, hoping to keep her warm. "I'm cold," Bella stated her voice slightly whiny.

I chuckled rubbing her arms up and down and creating friction, "I'll go get you some warm, clothing." Although body heat would have been warmer and more preferable, I didn't think Bella was ready for round two and her lying next to me, naked, wasn't helping. I brought her, her favourite fluffy robe and slipped her into that and some underwear because I would not be able to sleep all night, knowing she wasn't wearing any.

By the time I laid Bella back on the bed she was asleep, we had both had a pretty eventful day and I knew I was dead tired. I smiled and shut my eyes, sleeping coming to me a lot easier that night than any other.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it? I know there wasn't much conversation and a lot of thinking on Edward's part but I really wanted sex to mean so much more to the two of them. The story isn't quite over just yet so looks like you'll have to put up with me for a little longer :p I'll try and update of lies and of love sometime in the coming week so look out for that. **

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! All comments and reviews are appreciated and as always I'll make sure I reply to all of you. Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	17. Guilty

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm so so so sorry for that, but I just didn't feel right leaving the story incomplete like this. So I can guarantee you that I will finish it...eventually…kidding, soon. Please just hang in there.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Sunlight streamed in through windows and I groaned; it seemed way too early to be awake. Beside me I could feel Bella beginning to wake as well. I slowly opened both eyes and for the first time in a long time, I felt good. Recollections of last night seemed to come back to me and I gulped, I had sex with Bella last night. I broke the bet.

It's funny how something that started off as an immature little game became so serious it started to dictate our lives. Bella yawned and I turned to face her, she tentatively opened one eye.

"Ahh light, make it stop." She screamed before closing her eyes and covering them with her hands. I chuckled lightly and hopped out of bed to draw the curtains shut. "My head hurts, I feel like shit, what the hell happened last night?"

I paused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened? I –I don't remember…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Anything? You don't remember anything?" I finished closing the curtains and turned to face Bella, who was now slowly sitting up in bed.

"I remember fighting and the rain...I remember meeting up with Rose and Alice and getting drunk and…that's about it. What exactly happened after that?"

I stared at her blankly for a second and before I could help it the word just slipped out, "nothing." Before I could realise what I'd said the words kept coming out, "nothing happened, I found you at the club –you were really drunk- and I brought you home."

It wasn't a lie, really. It was an opportunity, I found myself with an opportunity, a way out, and I took it. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Okayyy," She looked at me closely for a minute but she seemed to buy it. "So the bet's still on?"

"Look about this bet–" I started.

"It was a really stupid idea Edward, I don't want to fight and it seems like ever since we started this bet, we've been doing nothing but fight. We obviously have a lot of issues to resolve, so I think the best thing for now is that we cut the crap with this whole bet thing and work on fixing us." Bella took in a big breath of air and looked at me expectantly.

I smiled, "that sounds perfect." I walked over to her side and kissed her on the lips. She giggled and then groaned at her head. "I'll go get you some panadol." I lifted myself off her and walked to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water and get the tablets.

The guilt was killing me, what had I just done? Sure we'd sorted things out but I had just lied straight to her face. Not lying, it was practically the truth; I just left the bit out where we had sex, that didn't count as lying right?

I'm just going to try not to think about it, I grabbed the water and panadol and walked back to the bedroom. I handed both things to Bella who gratefully took them.

"Are you working today?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I'll umm call in to cancel for both of us. I think we both need a break from work today."

Bella smiled, "I agree, besides working with a massive hangover is a pain and I'll never get away with it."

I laughed, "how about you go take a nice long hot shower and I'll make us some breakfast". I did not just say that out of guilt, no way, I am not feeling guilty.

Bella walked up to me and smiled, "that sounds perfect." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked off to the bathroom.

I sighed and ran my hands through my messy hair, I am so screwed.

I walked into the kitchen and started taking random things out of the fridge; eggs, milk, butter, jam. At this point I had no idea what I was going to make but my mind kept drifting to waffles. Plus I really did want to make a special breakfast for Bella; she definitely deserved that at the very least.

I took out the rest of the necessary ingredients and equipment, and I started mixing the batter. Bella loved waffles, so a couple of years ago I had bought her a very nice waffle making machine as a present. If she was lucky, I'd make them for her, good thing I knew how to cook.

After preparing the batter I poured some into the machine and started cutting up some strawberries. When the waffles were done I arranged them on a plate along with the strawberry slices, some vanilla ice-cream and I also sprinkled some icing sugar on top, to complete the look. Perfect. Maybe not MasterChef worthy but hopefully they tasted just as good.

"Mmm something smells delicious," Bella exclaimed, walking towards the kitchen. Her hair was wet from her shower and she was wearing one of my shirts. Why did it look so much better on her then it did on me? She sat down on one of the barstools and smiled at the plate of waffles. "You made waffles! Wow, what's the special occasion?" She teased.

It's, I-had-sex-with-you-last-night-and-didn't-tell-you, day. "No reason, just coz."

"Aren't I lucky then," she smirked back at me.

I passed her a knife and a fork, "Dig in."

Breakfast passed quickly, after that Bella and I spent most of the day in bed watching movies I'm sure we'd seen at least a hundred times before. I sat through them anyway because for the first time in a long time, we were both happy and everything was ok. At least for now it was.

I mean maybe I should tell her, it's not like she'd hate me forever. Only for a little while, hopefully not too long. Bella's head dropped to my shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me. She had fallen asleep while watching the movie.

My phone started ringing and I carefully detached myself from Bella to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey man, it's me," Jasper's voice said from the other end.

"Jasper, what's up?" I knew it was only a matter of time before someone called to check up on Bella.

"How's everything going?"

"Good, good," I replied. I could hear the unmistakable voice of Alice in the background but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Alice wants to know how Bella is. You have no idea how crazy her and Rose have been going. She was going to ring early this morning, and trust me when I say early, but I manage to sustain her till now." I laughed, typical Alice.

"Bella's fine, I promise."

"You hear that Alice," Jasper was shouting in the distance. "They'll probably organize to meet up on one of their coffee trips sooner or later."

"Yeah. When they do, you and Emmett should come over?" I asked.

"Definitely man, I'll run it by Em."

"Okay good, I better head off then, thanks for the call," I said looking over at Bella who was now hugging my pillow instead.

"No problem, talk to you later." Jasper replied before hanging up.

I sighed, should I tell the guys the truth? But if they accidentally let it slip to their wives who accidentally let it slip to my wife, well then I'm a dead man. Shit, what am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, hope it was okay? A lot happening next chapter, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
